Love Lasts Forever
by mileyworld
Summary: She finally gets a second chance with her first love. When she realises her life will never be normal again she drops everything, her family, friends & true love. Being alone & desperate she prays, awaiting for her true love to rescue her once again.NILEY
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nothing at all. For legal reasons it will be Miley Stewart, obviously the Gray Brothers, Taylor Arnot, Demi Tierney and Mandy Judd. **

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitors**

The sunlight shone through the window and I woke with a smile on my face. Normally I'd hate waking up early, especially when it was only sunrise but being back home made it all worth while. That was the best part, getting up early and having a longer day here. It was just beautiful, and my favourite place in the whole wide world. I was proud to call this place home. It was what kept me going, the trips here. When there was something negative about me in the media, or I was feeling ill. If there was something negative said about me or my heart had been broken, I knew I could always count on this place to make me better; Tennesse.

I ran down the stairs, wondering if anyone else was awake but they weren't. That made it even better. I ran into the den and grabbed my guitar before heading outside to the back yard and up the tree into my special little house I had had since I was a little girl. This was one of my favourite things in the world. Sitting up here, singing a song which meant so much to me at that moment, watching the sun slowly light up this beautiful, small town. It was just me, the sun and the music; all in perfect harmony.

I sat the guitar down and closed my eyes, just taking in the smell and sound. This place would never get boring. There was always an adventure around the corner, something new to experience, new skills to be learned, love to be showed and memories to be made. I smiled slightly, reminiscing the last time I was here. It was summer, about a year ago, and I was here with my family and his family. It was going to be the perfect holiday, and it was. Everyday we did something new, something different. Horse riding, hiking, you name it and we did it. At nights we sat out on the porch or in the tree house, watching the starts shine brightly in the sky. We didn't say a thing, we just held onto each other. I missed those days, and I missed him.

It was possibly one of the hardest days of my life, the day we broke up. I knew it was coming, I could feel it. I just didn't want to believe it. We had been arguing, constantly. Usually they had meanings, but sometimes it was over something stupid. Our relationship went from love and trust to hatred and tension. I couldn't handle it. It was getting to much for me, the career, the rumours, the dissing, the 'feuds' and on top of that a relationship. I was devasted. No, I was heartbroken. I thought my life was over, I was convinced my life was over. I spent months crying over him, trying to heal my broken heart. Everyone tried to help my dad, my mum, my best friends but nothing worked. There was only one person who could help me, but he wouldn't talk to me. That made it worse. I felt unwanted and useless.

I climbed back down and into the house. I entered the kitchen and my three best friends sat at the table. I smiled at them and took a seat at the table where they were discussing some new disease they had found.

"Yeah so swine flu, it's coming from the pigs!" Taylor screamed.

"Taylor sweetie, swines are pigs. That's why it's called Swine flu." Demi explained, while me and Mandy laughed at her.

"Ooh." God I loved Taylor. She sure was a blonde, you could tell. "Gosh all this talk about Swine Flu is making me hungry. I want bacon." She said getting up and checking in the fridge. I shook my head. This was going to be one interesting holiday, I had to remember to thank my dad for letting me come here, just the four of us. Taylor squealed in delight as she found bacon.

"Who wants some?" She asked, the packet dangling in her hand. Everyone shook their heads. "Fine. Suit yourselfs."

I grabbed my laptop from beside Taylor who was now watching her bacon cook. Demi stared at her in complete shock, not really knowing to react to someone watching food cook. Mandy laughed. She laughed and laughed and I seriously thought she was going to burst. I opened my emails.

_Hey bud. Hope everythings okay and you's got there safe. Keep an eye on Taylor, she's special remember ;) I just thought I'd warn you, three vistors are coming to spend the holidays with you. They asked permission and I granted it, be nice to them they should be arriving this morning. Don't do anything stupid, and don't get into any arguments. I hope you's sort this out, you'll know what I mean. I love you. Dad xx_

I laughed at the bit about Taylor. My dad always told her that she was special, meaning her blonde moments where something special. It didn't make her feel dumb, and it gave us another reason to tease her. But I was furious that he invited people. This was meant to be a fun three weeks. Just the four girls. We had planning it for ages, and now it was going to be ruined. I had to remind myself to thank my dad sarcastically for doing that. I clicked the reply button when the doorbell went, that must be them. Three heads turned in my direction. Mandy and Demi looked shocked and scared, Taylor just confused and kind of happy because her bacon was almost done.

"I'll get it." Demi said, standing up. I nodded and watched her leave the room. Mandy gave me a look and I shrugged my shoulders, I already knew what that look was asking me. I heard Demi scream in joy as she answered the door.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." She cried running through to the kitchen, leaving the visitors to come into the house themselves.

"Demi who is it?" I asked her, as she freaked out.

"Oh my god. Oh my god, guess who looks like they're staying?"

"Who? Who? Who?" Taylor screamed, jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"The Graybrothers!" I stood staring at her, and Taylor stopped bouncing.

"What?" She yelled, spitting out her breakfast.

"Ew, say it don't spray it." Mandy said wiping bits of bacon from her face.

I knew how Taylor felt. We had both been there. A heart broken by a Gray Brother. That was what kind of brung us closer as friends. I had already went through the heart ache, and she turned to me. Hoping I'd be able to help her, and I did. Gaining a close friendship at the same time. Her break up was worse than mine. Ten times worse. At least with me and Nick we both agreed it was probably for the best if our forever ended here, but with Taylor it was a different case. Hers was a 27 second break up phone call. I was there for her every day and every night. We sat and discussed how vain they were, how insecure they were, we made fun of them and we both cried about them. I was proud of her, she was stronger than I was. She stayed true to herself, and got revenge. Annoucing on radio and TV how much of a jerk he had been, but I had drowned myself in sorrow and hair dye. Trying to get rid of him by dying my hair and Taylor got rid of Joe by getting revenge.

The three of them stood at the door way of the kitchen. I wanted to jump up and hit them. Demand to know why they came to ruin my holiday. They had already ruined my life but acting as if I had disappeared or not even lived. It was bad enough not able to go anywhere without seeing their face, hearing their music or hearing their name but the fact they were standing in my kitchen was furiating. I slowly stood up, my hands clentched.

"What are you's doing here?" I asked through my gritted teeth.

"We miss you Miley, you too Taylor. We just wanted to try and build the friendship we had again. Please?" Kevin asked. I loved Kevin. I had nothing against him. It was hard to hate him. He was like a big brother to me, he was always there for me but after me and Nick broke up we kind of drifted apart and it was hard losing him and Joe aswell as Nick. I sat down. This was harder than I ever thought it'd be. Inside my heart was screaming yes! Yes, yes, yes. I wanted more than anything to build my friendship with them all back again. I wanted to get closer to Nick. I needed him. I missed him. I still loved him. But he hurt me. Joe hurt Taylor.

"Taylor?" I asked, turning to her for advice.

She shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "It's fine with me."

I turned towards the boys and smiled at them. "Yeah you's can stay. Demi show them to their rooms. You and Taylor can share and me and Mandy can share so they have a room each okay?"

She nodded and left the room, the three brothers following closely behind. I ran my hands through my hair and turned towards Mandy and Taylor. Their expressions were the same as mine. This was going to either be a disaster or a fairytale, and even Taylor could guess which one it was going to be.

--

**Should I continue ? Please tell me what you think :) Peaaaace x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Falling for you, again?**

I sat in the kitchen, my head resting in my hands. Reality was just hitting me, and that little voice in the back of my mind was back. _Think what this is going to do to your heart._ It warned me. I began to consider what it would, but I stopped myself. I didn't care. _The rumours, the press, the publicity. _That didn't matter either. There's no way there'd be any cameras here. We were basically in the middle of no where, and everyone treated you as if you were just a normal person and we were. I lifted my head slowly. I heard screams and laughter coming from upstairs and Taylor gloomily walked into the room and took a seat opposite me.

"This is gonna suck ah?" She asked, dropping her head on the table with a thud. "Ouch." She cried in pain.

I shook my head. "I don't know, probably. I mean try, Taylor really, really try and make this work out. Please?"

She shook her head, her hair fanning out around her.

"For me?" I asked. She lifted her head, her hair falling into her eyes. She pondered for a second before slowly nodding her head.

"Thank you, you're the best and if you need to talk to me I'm here. Remember that."

"Thanks Miles. You're truely the best." And she got up and made her way outside.

I entered my room and saw Mandy unpacking her clothes. I smiled at her slightly and made my way to the closet. I opened it widely and grabbed a pair of white shorts, a white tank and my uggs. I slipped them on my small torso, quickly brushed my hair and made my way back downstairs to the farm. I sat in the stable, grooming my beautiful white horse, Twinkle. I had had her since I was three. Nick made his way up behind me silently.

"She's beautiful." He whispered. My heart jumped a couple of beats and I jumped out of the stool.

"Jesus. You scared me." I said clutching my chest.

"Sorry." He laughed. "I came to see what you were doing."

I picked up my sweatshirt I had brung down with me and threw it on before walking out of the stable, Nick following me.

"Want to help me get some eggs?" I asked picking up a bucket and making my way towards the chickens.

"Sure," he walked along side me and smiled. "What do we do?"

I filled the bucket with food and handed him it. "Guess!" I said, beaming at him. Well this was going to be funny. He nodded and made his way inside, the chickens running after him.

"Umm Miley?" He yelled above the clucks.

"Keep going. You're doing great." I yelled back in stiches. He really wasn't. How long would it take him to realise he had to put the bucket down to pick up the eggs? The chickens chased him around the barn, wanting the food. He threw the food towards the ground in panick before grabbing eggs and running back outside. He put the bucket down and put both hands on his knees panting. I laughed at him.

"What?" He breathed, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Nothing," I laughed picking up the bucket and making my way back towards the house.

"That wasn't meant to happen, was it?"

"No. It wasn't" I giggled. I was suprised, I thought it would be hard and awkward. I was shocked at how natural it felt to be around him. I felt like Destiny Hope, not Miley Ray. I felt like that little girl who wanted more than anything to be famous. I felt like the little girl who managed to live her dream and became Hannah Montana. I felt like the girl who fell in love, and I was still that girl in love.

When we got back to the house Nick ran upstairs to change out of his jeans and into shorts. I placed the eggs in the fridge and Demi stood watching me, arms folded. I turned and looked at her, a serious look painted on her face. I smiled and continued putting away the eggs. Her eyes were glued to my figure, her expression never changing.

"What?" I asked, drying my hands.

"Nothing." And she walked out the room smiling to herself.

"Well that was definately not nothing if you ask me. I mean somethings up." Taylor said from behind her magazine.

"Yeah Tay, um by the way you do know it's upside down right?" I said taking the magazine from her hand and turning it the right way.

"Yeah I did." She giggled nervously. I laughed and walked out the room and upstairs in search for Mandy. She always knew what to do in these situations.

"Manderz?" I yelled as I made my way upstairs. "Mandy?"

I made my way to my bedroom at the far end of the corridor. Nicks door opened and he walked out in only his shorts. I stood dead, my breath caught in my throat. I swallowed and I could feel my cheeks burning up. I hurried past him and into the room. I slammed the door shut and slid down it. My heart racing, the blood pulsing to my head.

"Miley? What's up?" Mandy said jumping off the bed and sitting infront of me.

"You! I yelled for you! And you-you -" But I couldn't finish it. My breathing became loud and heavy.

"Sorry I didn't hear you, but what happened?"

I placed my hands on my cheeks, trying to cool them down. I had no breath in me. "Nick. Nick he - " I breathed out. "He was shirtless and I bumped into him." I closed my eyes. Mandy just watched me, not really knowing what to say. "Mandy I want them to be here but I don't. I can already feel myself falling for him and I don't want to."

"Miles, don't be scared to fall in love again. Your relationship was the most beautiful and natural thing in the world. It was meant to be, and you know if you's aren't meant to be together God will give you a sign but he hasn't so just embrace the feeling. It's only human. You can't stop your heart from entwining with another and you're lucky that your heart has choosen Nick's cause that's got to be the most perfect heart for you." God I loved Mandy.

"I love you Mandy."

"I love you too Miles. Come on," she stood up and offered her hand out to mine.

We went downstairs and everyone was gathered on the front porch. Mandy sat down beside Demi and Taylor, making me sit beside Nick. Demi smiled at me and I weakly smiled back. Joe kept glancing looks at Taylor but she refused to even take a peak at him. Kevin rolled his eyes at the pair and I snorted.

"So Taylor?" Joe said, his eyes locked on her. She ignored him, inspecting her hair. She looked at me in panic and faked a cough.

"Oh no." She coughed again and stood up. "I'm gonna go lie down for a bit. I think I caught swine flu from that bacon." And she ran inside.

"Urgh! That girl is seriously out there." Demi said as we all laughed at Taylor. Joes head dropped slightly and I felt bad for him.

"Um Demi could you come and help me with something upstairs?" Mandy lied, smiling at me.

"Yes, of course I will." And the two girls left giggling to themselves. Mandy whispered something to Kevin before going back into the house.

"Joe, have you finished unpacking yet?" Kevin asked placing down the guitar he had held in his hand.

"No." He refused to lift his head up.

"Come on man, I've not done either if we've got two people doing it maybe we can get it done faster." And they both left. Leaving me and my Nick. I cursued Mandy over and over again inside my head. We sat side by side in an awkard but at the same time comforting silence. That was one of the things I loved most about our relationship, we didn't always have to talk. Just being beside each other was enough. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what. Nick turned to me and I faced him back, watching those beautiful brown eyes study my face and body. He smiled slightly and his hand reached out, caressing my cheek.

"I prefer you when you don't wear make-up, you look just as beautiful." I bowed my head down, trying to hide my pink, flustered cheeks. He placed his fingers under my chin and tilted my head up, laughing to himself. "The same old Miley. She never knew how to take a compliment." I just watched him. Feeling myself falling deeper and deeper. My heart was growing stronger. It was scary but at the same time enthralling. I didn't want to fall for him again. There was no way he'd want me back. We both agreed, and he didn't look like he suffered as much as I did. But if I didn't want to fall for him again then why was I daring my heart to see how far it could go? There was no way I wanted to deal with heartache again, but I certainly would.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered. I closed my eyes.

"Us." His hand ran down my arm and to my hand. He played with my fingers.

"What about us?"

"When we were last here, when we broke up, when we started going out, the night we said 'I love you'." A tear fell and I quickly brushed it away. Hoping he didn't see it. He let go of my hand and I opened my eyes.

"I'm going to go see if Kevin and Joe are okay." And he got up and went inside. I slapped myself on the forehead. Mental note to self; never talk about the past with him. I stood up and walked round the back of the house to my treehouse where my guitar sat from earlier in the day. I was in dangerous territory here, it was dangerous for both of us. I didn't want this, I didn't want to love him anymore. I wanted to be his best friend, I wanted to be there for him but I knew that my heart would never allow it and it was too difficult to try. I knew it would be too hard watching him move on, find other girls and I knew I definately wouldn't be able to help heal all his broken hearts knowing he could never fully heal mines.

We were meant to be. Our names fitted perfectly together; Nick and Miley. It was meant to be, we were meant to be the perfect disney couple or so people thought. It was harder than it looked. The press, tv shows, interviews, radio, concerts. There was the traveling and all the rumours. It was hard to keep a career going and also a relationship which consisted of phonecalls, texts and the occasional webcam chat. It was hard watching him spend more time with other girls, watching him flirt casually. But here we were on holiday together for three weeks and I wanted more than anything to have just a small romance. I wanted more than anything to be his girl again, even if it was for only three weeks. But not everyone's dreams come true, and not every dream you have can come true and all the dreams I had been dreaming about since I was a little girl had already came true and I knew it was time for someone else's to aswell. I had to stop being selfish and let some other little girl have her dream now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all your reviews. I love them :)**

**I kind of rushed this, because I have a prelim and nab tomorrow and I got to revise but I had this brainwave for it so I just had to write! So if it doesn't make sense, or is going kind of fast sorry :( I promise the next chapter will be taken with care. **

**Chapter 3: Miley Ray Blue**

I sat in the tree house, watching the sun rise over the beautiful town. I just wished Demi or Mandy would wake up early to see this, they'd love it, but they love their long lies even more. Taylor would get up, but something told me she would probably never feel the same way I know Mandy and Demi would. I closed my eyes and I relived last summer. When Nick and I would sneak out of bed at three just to sit out here and wait on the sun. Then when it finally arrived he'd grab hold of my hand and tell me that he didn't sun rays, he had his only Miley Ray. That if he went to the darkest place in the world with me, it wouldn't matter cause I was light in his life. It didn't have to be sunny to make him happy, as long as he was with me. Then I hit him playfully on the chest and tell him how corny he was. I could hear his reply so clearly in my head, _It's not corny, just romantic._ And he was.

"I missed that the most when we left." He whispered, taking a seat beside me. "When we got back home I used to get up early to watch the sun rise, but it was never this beautiful. Then when you left it just seemed to never rise. I'd sit waiting all day, watching for it but it never did. Even if the sun was out, it still seemed like it was hiding. Even a little part."

I pushed my body closer to him and he moved in closer to. I lightly rested my head on his shoulder and I felt his hand reach around my back and laid itself gently on my hip bone.

"I miss it too." I told him simply. He turned to look at me and I looked at him too.

"Your eyes are blue again." He smiled.

"What do you mean? They've always been blue." I laughed.

"No, they're Miley blue. I haven't seen them like this in ages. Whenever I see you on tv doing an interview or pictures from when you went shopping, they've been blue, but a sad blue. A scary blue. A frightened blue and now they're Miley blue."

I blushed slightly and he laughed. His finger ran over my flushed cheek, making them going pinker. He reached in and kissed my forehead before facing the sun again. My eyes stayed locked on his face, frozen where they were. I stayed silent, hoping he'd say something. I was speechless.

"I miss it." He told me sadly.

"What?" I whispered.

"Us." He told me quietly.

I wrapped my arms around his body and placed my head on his shoulders. "I miss us too."

I lay in my bed. Not really knowing how to feel after this morning. I was excited, scared and confused. I lay staring at the dark ceiling, listening to Mandy's small snores. There was no way I would be able to get back to sleep now. I lay thinking about Nick, what he had said, what he had meant. Did he really miss us being together as a couple? Or our friendship? The door creaked open slowly and Nick's figure appeared at the door.

"Can I come in?" He whispered silently into the room. I moved over on the bed as he quietly made his way towards me. I felt the bed sink as his perfect body lay beside mine. He placed his hand around my back and pulled me into his chest. His fingers ran through my hair as my heart skipped beats.

"I miss this too." He whispered into my hair.

I closed my eyes and breathed in his soothing scent. "Me too." I allowed myself to melt into his arms and drift off into sleep. My mind clear of every regret, mistake and thought.

Nick moved beneath me and my eyes tiredly opened. I rubbed them roughly before setting my eyes on the flawless boy underneath me. He smiled back at me, running one hand through his hair. I smiled back and sat up, checking my phone.

"Whats the time?" He asked, not moving from the position. His hand still around my waist.

"Umm .. twelve-ish." It hadn't occured to me that everyone would be up, and that Mandy would of saw us.

"Okay." He slowly got up and left my room. I ran to the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water. My mouth was stretched into a beaming smile and it wouldn't go away. I finally got it to a reasonable looking smile and went downstairs. I heard mur murs coming from the kitchen and when I entered everyone's eyes were laid on mine.

"What?" I asked taking the only free seat. Next to Nick.

"Oh nothing. It's just are you sure you're the real Miley?" Demi asked. Her face in a sarcastic shocked expression.

"Yeah. How?" I quickly scanned the room.

"It's just the Miley we all know never sleeps this late. Especially when she's in Tennesse."

I'm pretty sure my eyes grew bigger. "Well I was up earlier but then I went back to bed and must of fell asleep. I was pretty tired last night." Yeah, that sounded like a good excuse.

"Okay then." Mandy said slowly, her eyebrows raising. I shot her a _'don't tell anyone' _look and she tapped her nose as if to say _don't worry your secrets safe with me._

"So guys, what are we doing today?" Taylor chirped in. Obviously her swine flu had gone.

"Um .. I'm not sure. What do you want to do Tay?" Demi asked her.

Taylor rubbed her forehead, her face full of concentration. You could almost hear the wheels beneath her beautiful, curly hair turning.

"I don't know. I can't think of anything." She finally gave up and went back to her breakfast, or was it her lunch?

"Well we need to go shopping for food, but there's no point us all going." I told them.

"Can I go?" Demi begged. It was obviously too awkward for her in the house, with me and Nick and Taylor and Joe.

"I'll come with you Demi." Kevin told her.

"Same guys." Joe said.

"Well I guess it's just us four then. What are we going to do?" Mandy said, her eyes glued to mine.

"Can we go to the lake?" Taylor asked, jumping out her seat.

"Sure thing." Taylor jumped out of her seat and ran to the stairs. You could hear the thuds as she made her way to her bedroom.

"We'll meet at the front door in half an hour?" Mandy asked and I nodded.

I went to the wardrope, scared incase Mandy would say something about this morning, but she didn't. I stared at all my swimming costumes and Mandy saw.

"This one," she said handing me a white bikini.

"Are you wearing one?" I took it in my hands.

"Yeah." And she walked into the bathroom to change.

I tagged behind the three of them as we made our way to the lake. I stood and took in all the sights. It reminded me of when I was a littel gril and my dad used to take me along here when I was younger. We passed a field full of horses and I stood and watched them, trapped in that little field. Nick stood beside me, his eyes on me as I watched the horses run about.

"Come on." He said offering his hand. I took it, entwining my fingers with his as we made our way to the lake. I smiled to myself, just like the good old days. We walked along, hand in hand, not saying a thing. It gave me time to think. Time to think about us, now and the future. I wondered if he did this out of friendship or love? With Nick you could never tell. He was always so good at hiding his real emotions, but also good at showing them. In a way it was good and bad. You never did know if he liked you or another girl for that matter. When he became friends with a girl, he became best friends. He'd get close to them and too close and I was scared this was what he was doing. It was the complete opposite of what I wanted. I wanted us to be in love again. To be Niley again. I wanted to know if I could have a second chance at my fairytale.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"What?" I said, shaking my head.

"You're thinking about something. You have that look on your face."

"Nothing." I lied.

"And you're lying. Miley it's me, I can't tell when you're lying and when you're thinking. That is one of the things which hasn't changed about you." He laughed. "I think I can have a pretty good guess at what you're thinking about and if I'm right then I'm thinking the same thing."

"What?" I said, hope was slowly rising in my heart.

He shook his head. "Later."

--

**Is Nick thinking the same thing? Does he want to be 'Niley' again? Review, review, review and you'll find out ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you, thank you, thank you. Honestly, thank you everyone. I went onto my emails and I had 28, I was like WOAH! They were all from fanfiction for this story. So thanks everyone who reviewed and favourtied it :) **

**OH MY GOD! Today I got my Jonas Brothers World Tour tickets. I've been waiting to go to a Jonas Brothers concert for a year, and finally! I'm pumped :D Plus Taylor Swift just got a gold disk for Fearless in the UK, YAY! She totally deserves it. She was so sweet and was amazing performing. **

**Yeah so the new character about to come into this chapter, for legal reasons will have McLeod for their last name. **

**...**

**Chapter 4: Amazed**

The seven of us gathered on the front porch that night. The moon and stars shone brightly in the sky, a cool breeze swept through us all. It was moments like these which made this place even more beautiful. Sitting with the ones you love and care most about, laughing and reminiscing. It had been a long time since I had felt this way and I missed it. I missed the laughter and the memories I had with those three boys. They were like family and when the broke up happened, I felt like I had not only lost a love, but I had also lost part of my family. It was just as heartbreaking, but now I felt it was back. The family was back and it had to be one of the most amazing feelings in the world. Finding your long lost family.

We all laughed loudly in the cool Tennesse air. I smiled proudly at Taylor as her and Joe joked about something which had happened earlier today. I looked at Nick, who sat opposite me, and saw his eyes sparkle like they always did. That was another thing I missed. I smiled at him and I could feel my cheeks burn slightly. A car door was heard being slammed and all seven heads turned to see a flustered Selena run up towards us, her suitcase lugging behind her.

"Nicky!" She cried as she approached us.

"Selena, what are you doing here?" Nick said through gritted teeth.

"I had a couple of days off and your parents said you were here so I thought I'd spend the weeks I had off together."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, walking back inside. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe I thought that we'd have a chance, that I thought he was actually thinking the same thing I was. I heard someone come through the front door and I ran outside to the one place I could hide. The one place where I could let my emotions out. The one place I could count on. The beloved tree house.

I sat, watching the stars shine in their own little universe. I wondered if wishing on stars really worked? If it was one of those things which get your hopes up, only for them to come crashing down sooner or later. Mines came crashing down sooner rather than later. I couldn't believe how stupid I was. How could I have not forgotten that he was dating Selena. I let my heart do all the thinking this time, fearing what my mind might tell me. Boy oh boy was love complicated? They always said that, but I had never really believed them until now. I had never been in one of those complicating situations. I had always been the one who was lucky with love.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise she'd come." He whispered from the ladders. "Can I come up?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" He asked, turning my head towards his and cupping my head in his hands.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"No you're not. Stop it Miles I can tell."

I gulped. Miles. He hadn't called me that in ages and it made me miss him even more. A tear escaped and he let it roll down my face.

"Miley, Miley, Miley." He leaned his face in to mine, our noses touching at the tips. "You know everyday I've had to live faking a smile. It's been such a struggle, but here with you now I feel like all the life has came back into my life. I've forced myself to get over you, but it's impossible. I need you Miley, I always will and I know you need me too. Miley I still - " But life isn't always perfect. There's always someone who comes along and spoils those perfect moments.

"Nicky where are you?" That voice yelled from the backdoor. I shut my eyes and cursed Selena. I heard Nick sigh before returning back down the tree and towards the house.

I lay down and my eyes remained shut. I slapped my forehead. Why did Selena have to arrive? Why did she have to spoil everything? Was Nick just going to tell me he still loved me? Well now I'll never know. I must of drifted off into sleep as when I opened my eyes the sun shone brightly through the gaps of wood. I sat up slowly, my eyes screwed up trying to adjust to the bright light. I rubbed them tiredly before heading back to the house.

There were small noises coming from the kitchen and I walked in to find Nick sitting with his head in his hands. I took a seat beside him and rested my hand on his tensed shoulder and he immediately relaxed.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"Yeah it's just I - " He turned and looked at me. "It doesn't matter."

"Tell me. It does matter."

"No it's fine honestly." He put his head back into his hands again.

"Nick tell me. I'm here for you." He got up and stood behind me and placed both hands on my shoulders.

He gently whispered in my ear, "If it works out I'll tell you later tonight." And left the room.

"Morning." Nick said as Mandy passed him in the doorway.

"Morning," she smiled and took a seat opposite me. "So where were you last night?"

"I fell asleep outside."

"Outside? I thought you spent the night with Nick again." She said raising her eyebrows.

"Shut up Mandy."

Taylor entered the room and Mandy pretended to zip her lips shut.

"Whats up Tay?" I said as she sat down with a gloomy look on her face.

"I don't know. Miles you've gotta help me how can you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Spend so much time with Nick without making you fall for him again."

I took a breath in and could tell Mandy wanted to blurt something out, "Honey it's hard I know it is, but you can't help it if you fall for him again. Can I tell you a secret?"

Taylor nodded her head and a small smile appearing on her face.

"I'm falling for Nick again, but it's okay and it's okay for you to fall for Joe again. Just embrace the feeling."

Taylors face lit up a little. "Do you really think so?"

I nodded and she came round beside me and hugged me. "Thanks Miles. I love you, you're the best." And she ran back upstairs.

I shut my eyes. "Where is she sleeping?"

"With Taylor and Demi."

I nodded. Thank God she wasn't in my room, that's all I had to say. I went upstairs and tried to make myself look presentable. I grabbed a pair of short denim shorts, a yellow vest top and my converses and tied my hair in a loose bun. I headed out to the barn and saw Nick sitting there already.

"Hey you." I said as I approached him.

"Hey." He stood up and pulled me into a unexpected hug, holding me closely to him. "What are you doing today?"

"Um I was just going to spend it inside actually. I know I'm boring."

"No you're not boring, just Miley." He laughed. "Anyway can I spend it with you?"

"Sure, do you want to just like hide my bedroom and watch films all day?" I suggested.

"Yeah, like we used to do?"

"Of course." I said smiling.

"Well," he held his hand out. "Lets go then." And I entwined my fingers with his before running up to the house and up the stairs into the comfort of my bedroom.

The hours passed and I felt closer to Nick than I had ever been. We laughed, cried, fought and hugged; like the old days. It was just so natural, so easy. It felt like the right thing and it was. I felt like I was just a normal sixteen year old who had dreams, not the sixteen year old who was being taped every second of her life. Nick had that effect on me. He was able to make me feel like I was just like everyone else, inside and out. I sat and watched Nick, amazed. I was amazed at how much perfection could be put into one human being. Amazed at human emotions. Amazed at how much one person could feel and amazed at how much one can be oblivious. The film ended and he switched the TV off, the room filled up with total darkness. I lay down and he lay beside me, our bodies inches apart. Our breaths intensified and I could hear my heart pounding.

"What are you thinking about Miles?" He whispered into the dark.

"Everything." I admitted my eyes closing. "You?"

"People, relationships, love." He sat up and I opened my eyes. "I'll be back, I promise you. Don't go anywhere please, I have to take care of something. Promise you wont move?"

"I promise." And he left, leaving me in the dark with only my thoughts.

--

**Ooh .. what's he got to take care of ? Review and you'll find out :) And gosh what a meanie Selena is .. **

**Also my other story .. the next chapter is one it's way. I promise you, I was writing it while writing this. It's just taking some time. Anyway review please! I love them :) Peaaaaace x**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know. It's short, but I've already written most of the next chapter cause I had a major brainwave and I didn't know how to finish this. So I'm ending it here so I can start my idea :) So .. review please ? Cause I'll love you forever, I already love the people who have left me 34 reviews! Oh gosh, you's are the best. Seriously. It makes my day.**

**P.S - I read this amazing Niley story on Saturday and my computer wouldn't let me review or put it on my alert list. It's called Time and I can't remember how I find it. So if anyone can send me the link please do cause it was seriously amazing and I want to know what happens next. I need to read it and review it and put it on my alert list. The writer may have reviewed a story of mine ? If it's you, please tell me. Thanks x**

**Chapter 5: Broken Promises and Hearts**

I sat all night, waiting in the dark. Sometime around midnight Mandy walked in and went straight to bed. I waited and waited and eventually gave up. Like most promises he makes it was broken. He didn't come and I definately wasn't going to let him off the hook. After waiting for over four hours for him I fell asleep and woke around lunch time. I slowly made my way downstairs, trying to wipe the last of the tear stains away. I entered the kitchen and everyones heads turned towards mine. I glanced at the seating plan, there was only one spare seat and that was beside Nick. I took a bottle of water out the fridge and headed back to my bed. The only place I wanted to be right now.

I sunk into it's comfort and cried. I pulled the covers right up to my chin. Wrapping them tightly around my small body. I cried and cried until I was all drained out, and even then I cried. He had done it again. Broken promises and hearts, but it was never his heart broken always mine. The one which found it harder to heal everytime. I screamed in anger at those stupid fairytale books. I hated them. They lied and made children believe that true love does exist out there. That everyone can have a fairytale ending, but really they don't. Those books get little girls hopes up only for them to come crashing down into reality. It was then when your heart was most fragile. When you had to be careful. It was moments like these.

I had the door open slowly and I instantly knew who it was. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall in silence.

"Miley?" The voice whispered gently into the room.

"Go away." I begged.

"Miles?" They took a step closer.

"No leave me. I don't want to talk to you." I turned round to face them, sitting upright. "You promised me and I promised you, but the difference is I kept my promise. I sat here waiting for you to come back for four hours and you never did. I know it may seem stupid, but to me it was a big deal."

"Miles," he took a seat on the edge of my bed and faced the door. "I know you don't want to hear this because I say it everytime I missed up, but I'm sorry. Everything's just complicated right now and - "

I cut him off, "Nick just tell me the truth, please. That's all I want."

He shook his head. "I don't know."

"Nick." I sat beside him and wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Miley I want you, not her. Last night I went to break up with her, but I couldn't. I don't know why and I couldn't face coming back to see you."

And then I did something I never thought I'd do ever again. I leaned in and kissed him.

"I want you too. I don't care if it's behind Selena's back at first, I just need to be with you."

"Miley I need you more than you'll ever know, but I just can't break up with her right now."

"Yeah, I know that." I let go of him.

"But I'm willing to give it a go if you are?" He asked, that cute cheeky grin spread across his face.

I nodded and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Now out, I need to get dressed."

"Okay, okay. I'll meet you downstairs." And he left leaving me a lingering kiss on my lips.

I steadied myself before heading back downstairs. I was terrible at keeping secrets. I could blurt one out without even saying a word. My facial expressions gave everything away and sometimes that was a good thing, but right now it was a curse. I tried to make my face neutral, but it was hard. I had lived in a small broken shell for so long that if I went back to the normal, cheerful Miley people would know things were up. I walked into the kitchen and instantly I felt like everyone knew. I took the seat next to Nick and listened into everyone's conversations.

"So what are we doing today?" Selena said wrapping her arms around Nick's neck and placing small kisses on his cheek. I watched her in disgust and almost choked on my juice when she went to give him a kiss on the lips, but he turned his head around so she caught his cheek.

"You okay Miles?" Mandy asked suspiciously.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm fine." I said trying to control a small giggle which was trying to burst through.

"Anyway." Selena said irritated. "Does anyone have any idea?"

"Um probably just sit around here or outside." Kevin said.

"Is that it? Can't we go like shopping or out?" She wasn't impressed.

"There isn't anywhere to shop for miles." I told her.

"What?" She cried. "Then what is the point of this place." And she stormed from the room. Nick relaxed into his chair with relief until, "Nick." She cried from the stairs. Nick rolled his eyes before heading out the room to please the charming girl.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Demi said standing up and leaving the room.

The days went too fast here. It was hard to believe we had only been here a couple of days. So much had happened in so little time. It was unbelievable what this place could do. Over those past couple of days Taylor and Joe had bonded so quickly. They were closer than ever and spent every waking moment with each other. I couldn't believe how much the two of them had grown up. They had both really matured and the time apart had definately worked. For me on the other hand? After all those months of locking myself away from the world and trying to forget about that boy, he was finally back in my life. I hadn't realised it until the other day, but I really couldn't function without him. He had my heart and my soul and if he left, he'd be leaving with part of me and I needed that part to survive. I didn't care if he was still dating Selena, I just seriously didn't care because I wanted him and needed him and finally I had gotten him. I knew I'd get jealous after a while. Watching him kiss her in public where we had to hide, but I'd cross that bridge when I came to it and I hoped it wouldn't come. I sat waiting for him to break up with her, but he didn't. That day went past and he had managed to avoid kissing her and holding her and he had also managed to avoid breaking up with her. I was fine, no I wasn't, but I had to convince everyone else I was fine.


	6. Chapter 6

**I promise next time the chapter will be longer, honestly! And thanks for sending me the link to the story I asked for MileyDemiSelenaFan. **

**This chapter is for zoe-jordan, cause she is super sweet with reviews and the PM's she's sending me. **

**So again I'm sorry for the short chapter, but review and it may help me write a longer and better story. Also I owe you's all cause I promised a longer one in the last chapter and I failed :( **

**I love everyone who's read this story, favourited it and most importantly reviewed it cause it really helps, knowing how you feel about it. If I should change anything or you've got any ideas I would really appreciate it. I have a rough idea what's going to happen but any little things will really help. Peaaaace :)**

**Chapter 6: Operation Get Even**

I ran my fingers through my tangled curls. The stress taking over my body. I couldn't handle it and he knew it. This was easier for him and he knew I couldn't handle all this responsibility and I didn't want to. It was one of the reasons why I was here on vacation in the first time. He knew I was using everything inside to stop myself from telling or blurting out what was happening. Also it didn't help he still hadn't broken up with her and acted as if nothing was happening, or going to happen. He went on smiling, laughing and hugging her. Now and then accepting those vicious kisses of hers. Jealousy was eating at me whenever she tangled her twisted fingers with his, when she draped her arms around his precious neck and whenever she placed her lips harshly against his delicate lips. She was pushing me further and further over the edge and soon I was going to fall. I was going to tell all or break my heart even further, if it was possible.

I watched her as she put her arm around his waist and moved closer to him. Their bodies inches away from contact. I watched her in disgust and wishing it was me. Then I fell. She leaned in and kissed him. The kiss deepening as I fell further. I stood up and walked out the room. I walked to the porch, tears slowly falling for my eyes. I wiped them away in anger. I sensed he was doing this on purpose, secretly wanting to hurt me just to see if I really did love him and want him?

I sat staring at the starry sky. The tears continued to silently fall as the figure sat beside me.

"Nick." I said in barely a whisper. "I-I can't do it anymore. I love you too much to have to share you." My voice was weak and scared as two hearts began to quietly break in the Tennesse air.

"Miley, I will break up with her. I promise you."

"But when? You've been saying that, but you haven't gotten round to it. I can't be your second choice. It's not fair on me, on you or even her."

"Come on Miley. Please don't do this," he begged, sounding small and afraid.

"But I can't. If I did I'd have to make you choose, me or her?"

"I choose you Miles, without a doubt. You've always been my first choice." He said grabbing my hand. "And I'd never change that."

I realised his grip, "well go then."

"Wh-what? Now?" He panicked.

"Yeah. If you choose me then you can't still be dating her in public, but me in private."

"I can't. Not now anyway."

"Well when Nick?" I said getting up. "Tell me when? In a couple of days? Months? Heck a year?" My voice got louder as the anger rose inside me.

"Soon. I promise."

"No Nick. If you pick me then soon isn't good enough. Plus you shouldn't promise anything, not to me anyway. Cause everytime you break them and everytime I'm the one who has to deal with the ache and pain and I don't want to deal with it anymore. I can't and I won't." And I stormed past him into the house.

"Miley." He yelled as I slammed the door.

I sat on my bed, racking through every thought in my mind. Then it hit me. I had a plan. He was making it hard for me, so now I was going to make it hard for him. Some people call it revenge, I'd say _getting even._

The next morning it was time for Operation Get Even to get started, but where to start? Humilitation, teasing, coming clean? I'd have to say teasing for now and boy was this going to be fun.

"Morning guys." I said entering the kitchen. A few nods and tired grunts were my greetings. I sat beside Nick and smiled to myself.

"I just got an idea!" Taylor squealed and ran from the room.

"Yeah Tay it's fine. We're okay not knowing." Demi yelled.

Small talk was made and during it I gently rested my hand on Nick's knee. After no response I slowly ran my hand up his thigh, feeling him tense more and more with every movement. I reached the bottom of his jean pocket before he jumped from the seat with a worried, panick look on his face.

"Baby what's up?" Selena asked grabbing his hand and yanking him down.

"Nothing." He whispered his eyes locked on mine. I gave him and small smile and turned to face Kevin.

"Umm Miles?" Mandy asked, her eyes flickering between mine and Nick's.

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to you outside?"

I got up from the chair and left the room, Mandy following.

"What's wrong?" I asked innocently.

"Okay what the hell's going on?"

"What? What do you mean?" I lied.

"Don't give me that crap. Something's up and I know it. Just blurt it out Miss Stewart."

"My lips are sealed." I said, pretending to seal my lips shut.

"Uhuh. Whatever. You know I know a lot about revenge." She said a cheeky grin on her face.

I shook my head. Refusing to tell her anything.

"Cause you know, if that's what you were doing I could do so much more teasing and better." She laughed and slowly walked away.

"Okay fine." I said and she came rushing back.

"Nick and I were like, I dunno, kinda dating? And then he wouldn't break up with her so know I'm getting even." I said feeling so much better with that off my chest.

"Okay then." And she walked back into the kitchen.

"Uhh Mandy?" I said, standing at the kitchen door.

"Yes Schmilers?" She said laughing. Everyone stared clueless.

"Well aren't you going to tell me how?"

"Urgh! Fine." She said, standing up. Nick watched us closely.

We sat at the upstairs window. Watching for the car to arrive. I laughed as I caught a glimpse of it in the distance and Mandy and I got ready. Operation Get Even was a go. Time for humiliation. We saw Selena stand at the porch waiting for him to arrive.

"Okay, on the count of three." Mandy whispered as Nick made his way up the path.

"One. Two. Three." And the balloons were flung. Hitting him hard. We fell on the floor in stiches. I clutched my stomach, trying to make the aching pain go away. I took a glance down and Selena and Nick stood fuming. I waved at them, laughter echoing around the small town. Nick shook his head and stormed into the house. Mandy got up and ran to the room as she heard Nick's footsteps approaching the door. The door was flung open and slammed shut again. A soaking wet Nick stood infront of me, his hands on his hips, his face fuming and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What is this all about?" He yelled.

I got up and made my way over to him. "I dunno. Gosh, water balloons falling from the sky. This is a magical place."

"Miley this isn't funny."

"Really? Cause from where I'm standing from it's pretty hilarious." I laughed.

"It's cause I couldn't break up with her, isn't it?"

That shut me up. "What do you mean?"

"Really Miley? Are you that jealous? I couldn't break up with her and now you're jealous." He said smirking.

"Woah, woah woah. Back up there big boy, I am not jealous. I just thought you'd like to see how it feels to be humiliated. It was embarassing sitting there waiting for you to come back and waiting for you to break up with her."

"Yeah well, two can play at this game." And he left the room.

"Two can play at this game." I mimicked. "Yeah right Gray. You're on."

--

**Reviews, please :) **

**/loveloveloveXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**I suck at updating and I'm sorry it's been so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter (: Please leave a review, please please ?**

**Peaaace x**

**Chapter 7: Bikini's and Summer Dresses**

"Alright so Miles know what you're doing?" Mandy whispered in the dark.

"Yeah, got it!" I said, giving her the thumbs up. I placed my hand on the doorknob and slowly turned the handle and we tiptoed into the room. A small snore came from the body beneath the covers and all I wanted to do was hug him. It was totally adorable. I turned towards Mandy with that goofy, love-struck smile and she just shook her head in disgust. Mandy was never one to find snoring cute, neither was I but Nick's was just adorable. Mandy gave me that 'just get on with it' look and I did. Mandy went over to the wardrope and started on her job while I started on mine. After all was done we ran out the room and collasped into a heap of giggles. I set my alarm early, wanting to catch his reaction.

"Morning Kev," I said as he entered the kitchen the next morning.

"Morning, Nick the only one sleeping?" Kevin asked running his hand through his matted hair.

"Yeah, looks like it." I said turning towards Mandy.

We all sat eating the bacon Taylor insisted on having. She had been having a craving for it since she got here and it meant we all had to eat it. Then there was the scream and the thud coming from Nick's room. Everyone looked towards the door to see Nick entering in his pyjamas with writing all over his face and whipped cream in his hair.

"Who's clever idea was it to put toilet paper all over my room and cream all over my pillows?" He spat out angrily, folding his arms.

Everyone just stared at him except for me, I laughed. I laughed so hard the tears started to form and roll down my cheeks.

"Of course, who else would it be? Just remember what I said yesterday." And he walked out. Everyone burst out into laughter. Everyone except Selena.

"Miley that wasn't very nice and I know it was you who threw the water balloons yesterday." Selena said standing up and leaving the room.

Everyone went upstairs to get changed for the day. I sat on my bed, watching Mandy straighten her hair when we heard Nick yell my name. Everyone ran through to his room to find him with his wardrope poured over the floor.

"What is it?" I asked innocently with a smile on my face and I batted my eyelashes.

"Thank you."

"Oh you're well come." I beamed at him while he stood frustrated at me.

"Do you really think it's funny?" He asked.

"I don't know. Lemme wait till you tell me." I said teasing him. Heck this was fun!

"The toilet paper, writing and cream was one thing but this is too far." He yelled. Everyone took a step back. Nobody wanted to mess with Nick when he was angry.

"What's too far?" I asked curiously. Mandy laughed and immediately stopped when Nick looked towards her.

"Honey poured over every single item of my clothing and in all my shoes. What am I going to wear?" He screamed.

"You can borrow something of mine." I offered. "Maybe a pink bikini? Or a summer dress and a nice pair of heels?" I giggled.

"Well we'll see." He said smirking.

"What about the bikini?" I asked.

"No, but you know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah whatever." I walked from the room, high fiving Mandy on the way out.

"Go Miley!" Taylor yelled, throwing her fist in the air as I walked away. Nick glanced at her and her arm shot down. "Or not."

I sat outside watching everyone laugh and joke about. Taylor and Joe were daring each other to do crazy stuff and the ended up in a heap on the floor, clutching their sides in laughter. Demi went off with Kevin and they began writing a song with each other, typical I thought. Mandy got up from the seat beside and went to call her family and I was left to sit and watch Nick and Selena. Nick looked towards me and caught me watching him and he turned to Selena and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her violently. He looked back over at me and I pretend to gag while he just smirked. I shook my head and lay back, the sun beating down on me. What to do next to him? There was so many choices. Taylor came over and sat beside me.

"Hey Tay." I said turning to face her. "Whats up?" I laughed.

"Nothing much." She lay down and shut her eyes, the smile beaming on her face.

"Mhm." I eyed her suspiciously. I knew what was up. She was falling for him again, hard. "Are you okay?"

"Everything's good. Life is good." She droned on.

"Urgh Taylor you sound like you're on drugs. Never speak in that tone again." But she just laughed.

"Taylor, come here." Joe yelled from the other side of the yard. She sat upright and ran over to him.

"Miles," Mandy said the biggest smile appearing on her face. "I've got an idea of what to do next."

"Shoot." I said crossing my legs and facing her.

"Well you always said he got mad when other people take his stuff, well why don't we go into his room tonight when everyone's outside and put on like every single item of his clothes on and come outside!"

My face lit up, "It's a plan." I said giving her a high five.

The night came faster than I expected and soon it was time. We both excused ourselves and ran upstairs. The wardrope doors were flung open and soon his clean clothes were thrown across the room. I bent down and picked up a pair of jeans, socks, shoes and his favorite Elvis Costello shirt and put them on over my clothes. I nodded to Mandy and she ran down the stairs first and outside. Soon enough I went outside to join everyone. I opened the door and stood in the doorway while everyone looked at me, fearing of what Nick would do to me. Nick slowly rose from his seat.

"Like my new outfit?" I said twirling round and placing my hands on my hips. He walked towards me and grabbed my wrist, pulling me inside. He slammed the door shut and rammed me against it.

"What are you doing?" He asked. His face inches away from mine.

"Trying a new look." I told him.

"Miley you're taking to way to far now."

"What happened to two can play at this game? Oh wow you kissed her infront of me."

Nick shook his head, "You better sleep with both eyes open tonight."

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

"Give me my clothes."

"With pleasure." And I yanked them off my body and held them tightly in my grip. I pushed him back and threw open the front door and made a run for it. Nick closely following me. "You want them? Go fetch." I said and tossed them into the pigs pen. He jumped into the pen, the pigs chasing after him as he collected every item of clothing. When he got out he came up to me, anger written all over his face.

"No need to thank me for that exercise. I'll give you it for free, but next time you want to train with the pigs it'll cost you." I said and ran over to Mandy and took a seat beside her, laughing.

I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. I let my mind do whatever, I let my heart feel whatever, I was way too tired. My eyes drooped shut and I drifted off into a peaceful slumber. A scream echoed around the house and my eyes shot open. I ran into Taylor's room where the scream came from and found her sitting upright in the bed and Nick apologising.

"What's going on?" I asked trying to flatten my hair.

"He-he-he .. " Taylor stuttered.

"I'm sorry Tay." He said backing away from her. "And you. Since when were you not in this room." He asked me.

"Since forever. I've always been in the other room. Nick you stayed in this room." Nick stormed past me. "What did he do?" I asked Taylor.

"He-he put a spider on my head." She cried. I ran over to her and pulled her into a hug. At times she was like a toddler and had to be taken care off, but I loved that about Taylor. Her young, naive side.

I walked into the kitchen were Nick sat with his head in his hands. I clapped my hands together and his head shot up.

"A spider? Really? I grew up here and this place is filled with bugs, so they don't freak me out. You know that though?" I said sitting opposite him.

"Yeah, yeah." He murmured. Wow Nick was grumpy when he was losing a game.

"Come on Nick. I know you've got more in you than that." And I sat watching him rack his brain for a good way to get me back.

"I've got it. I actually have it. Oh Miley you better watch out." He ran from the room, pleased at his idea.

--

**Reviewssss ? x**


	8. Chapter 8

**I like this chapter, sort of :) And I hope you do too.**

**Your reviews are just the best! I love them, so keep them up. Also thanks to 487, your reviews were super cute and I tried to sort some mistakes, but I'm sorry if there are still some there :( **

**A/N: At the end of the story :)**

**Chapter 8: The Final Goodbyes.**

I watched Nick closely, studying his every move. I was going to be prepared for this, there was no way he could win this almost war between us. Nick getting revenge was almost like trying to watch a dog walk on it's hind legs. It almost made me laugh when I thought about how he was going to get me back. He had a very bad conscience. After about half an hour he'd start to feel guitly. He was always the sensitive one and emotions just hit him hard and they were impossible to forget for him.

For a change we all sat out the back and lit a fire. Toasting marshmallows and reminiscing the past few years. The highlights and low parts. The laughters and tears. It was nice being able to look around and see a group of people who had all been through the same pain I had. They had all suffered alone and I felt bad I hadn't been there for them. I just wanted to stand up right and apologise for being such a fool. I wanted to tell them that I was always there and I always would be, but I didn't because I knew that they all knew that I was there for them. That made me feel a bit better about myself.

I couldn't tell you what the conversation was about when it happened, but I can tell you that it hit me hard. It was emotionally and physically too hard for me to deal with. I wasn't sure if it was everyone finding out or just hearing them for a second time which was more aching.

"Wanna hear something funny guys? Then listen to this." Nick laughed as Joe had just finished telling some stupid, hilarious joke. I eyed Nick suspiciously and knew something was up. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pack of letters. Each perfectly folded in half. My heart dropped as I realised what those letters read.

He cleared his throat and took out the first letter. He caught my sight and didn't even bother glancing down to read the letter. He had had it memorized.

"Nick, I adore you. I long to hold you close to me. I feel such warmth and comfort when I am in your arms. I am relaxed and content when we sit on the couch and watch our favorite films. My heart is at peace when we lay outside watching the stars, holding each other close. My heart quivers when you touch my face and my passion flows when you touch my lips. I want nothing more than to be close to you. Forever - " But he didn't dare say the name. He just moved on to the next letter.

"I miss you. I can't stand being apart from you any longer. The tour, the press, the publicity - it's all too much for me too handle. I need you here. I need to hear you telling me everything's ok. I need to hear your sweet gentle voice lulling me to my happy place. I need to feel your kind gentle touch, the touch which is always lingering beneath my skin. The touch which sends my heart into overload and beyond. I need to hear you tell me I'm beautiful because right now I don't feel it. I can't feel anything without you around and it scares me. I'm so scared right now and I don't even have you to comfort me and make me relax. I just want you to know that I adore you and I want you to know how much I cherish you and our relationship. I want to give my heart to you and I want to have your heart. I want everything." A couple of tears escaped his beautiful eyes.

"My gorgeous Nick. Do you remember when it was time to meet my parents? Easter day. I remember the night before we were on the phone and I told you that they'd ask what your intentions were. Then I asked you, 'what are you intentions?" And you simply replied, 'To marry you.' You were never shy with me. My goal was the love of a lifetime and a lifetime of love. That isn't much to ask, is it? But that's me, swinging for the fences and expecting great things. I always did dream big, didn't I? It will always sadden me that I didn't get to spend that lifetime with you. You may have thought that you've missed out on that life with me. That is not true. If at any time, you boldly stepped forward and stated that you wanted nothing more than a lifetime of love with me, you would have recieved a seemingly unending hug and a shoulder wet with my tears. So this is goodbye. I will miss you my Prince Charming. My heart was never really satisfied unless I was holding you in my arms. I have loved loving you and being loved by you. I hope one day that destiny will place us together again, but until that day never forget that you'll always be in my heart. I will never stop loving you. Goodbye."

He glanced towards me, his eyes glittering with regret and tears. I stood up and ran from the group. My sight blinded my tears and aches. I ran into the house and right up to my room. I crawled under the covers. The misery and ache were all coming back. I was scared, hurt and alone. There was no where to turn. I hated him. Those letters were meant for him and no one else, almost like the pictures. It confused me as to why he thought this was a good idea. As to why he thought this was somehow getting me back. I heard the muffled voices from downstairs. My name was muttered, but I placed my hands over my ears and screwed my eyes shut. I had to escape.

I lay drowning in tears and aniexty. My heart had given up. It had given up on the hope that somehow he still loved me, even just a little bit. It had given up on love altogether. I had given up. I didn't care anymore. It was as if I had been living my life all this time in desire that he'd soon come running back to me, but now it was clear he had moved on and it was time I simply did too. No matter how much it hurt I had to be strong. I had to be strong for my family, my friends, my fans and most importantly for him. I had to show him I didn't need him. I could live without him, even though in reality I couldn't. He was the one I funtioned on. I just didn't want to admit it and I never would.

After what seemed like days, but really it was 7 hours, I got up. I went downstairs and found everyone in the kitchen. Everyone but Nick. Their eyes all turned towards me and I hung my head in shame. I grabbed a bottle of water and headed back to my room. I was always that girl who wanted attention, but not like this. It was embarassing. He had humiliated me infront of everyone I loved and Selena and there was no way I was getting him back. I'd admit it. He won. I hope he felt good about that cause I didn't.

"Miley?" The sweet hypnotising voice filled the room.

"Just leave me." I whispered, trying to sound firm and annoyed. Instead I just sounded weak and pathetic.

"Please, hear me out." He begged.

"No. I hate you Nick."

"Miley." He edged closer to my bed. I sat up and faced him, tears streaming down my face.

"No Nick. I wrote you those letters in private. Those letters were the key to my heart and you just exposed it to everyone. If I wanted other people to know how I really, truely felt I would of said it on TV or the radio, but I didn't. I didn't want anyone to know just how much I loved you and how much you hurt me. So just leave me. You've won. Feel any better?" I raged.

"Miley, I'm sorry-" He began.

"No but Nick see that's the problem. You always say you're sorry but you're not. You always say it, expecting me to come running back to you, but not this time."

"Miley, please just listen."

"No Nick. I'm sick and tired of hearing your excuses. I really trusted you and believed in you, but boy was I wrong? You've hurt me and I will never forgive or forget what you did tonight." I ran my hands through my hair. "Please just leave."

"You know you never did hear my goodbye letter did you?" He said in a barely audible voice.

"You wrote me one?"

"So this is goodbye?" He stood there, looking so small and broken. "I never thought that you & me would ever go our separate ways. I thought we were for keeps, forever. I feel sad that it has come to this. We have spent so much time together, and we know each other so well that it's hard to image life without you, or remember life before you for that matter. To tell the absolute truth half of me wants to go running after you, feel your arms around me again and have everything go back to 'normal'. ut the other half of me thinks well do I want that? A few moments of happiness here and there, and just accept that the rows, the games, the hurt is all part of it too? But there is always that doubt. What if I leave and realise its all a big mistake? What if we break up and then I can't cope without you? What if you're meant to be the love of my life and I give up on you? What if I never find anyone else? How can I live day to day life without thinking of you? What if, what if, what if? How the hell am I meant to make the right decision here? Maybe there isn't a Right decision. My mind is all over the place at the moment I really don't know what I want, I don't know my own thoughts and you are quickly becoming a stranger to me.

I really can't believe this might be the final goodbye."

We sat in the room, feeding of each others strength. The words, the pain, the love, the anger - all coming rushing back to us. It was hard to believe we were only young and had already felt so much. I was breathless. I didn't think it was possible to cry this much, to even feel this much, but here I was. Wondering when and why did life become so difficult? I sunk into the bed's comfort. Was the final arguement before our goodbyes just another bump in the road? Would we have been able to fix it? I mean love is the most strongest emotion in the world. It could possibly heal anything, but why was our relationship so different, so much harder to heal? I always knew it was different. Maybe it was just too different. Too strong and impossible. Something which needed more than just love to fix it.

--

**I was thinking that I may have some more Jaylor romance in the next chapter, what do you all think ?** **And maybe something between Nick and Selena ? Or Miley and a new bo ? Any ideas :) ?? **


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys seriously if you haven't already read it, go and get To Hear A Nightingale by Charlotte Bingham. It's seriously such an amazing book :) I love it and definately recommend it. It's so inspiring and moving and you really need to read it. You'll instantly fall in love.**

**BTW Jennifer: I love your review names. They just get more and more exciting, except the last one - kinda creepy because I'm finding them EVERYWHERE in my room, seriously. My bed, wardrobe, clothes .. everywhere. **

**Also please if you've put this story on your alert list or you've favorited it, please leave a review :) Cause they make me want to update and also I want to know what you REALLY think of it and I will never know if you don't tell me! So please, review ?**

**Chapter 9: Starting The Fairytale Life Again.**

"And did you really think that this was 'getting even' on me?" I yelled. "Really?"

Nick cowered in the corner of the room, his knees up at his chest. His head buried in his hands. He roughly shook his head.

"Then why? Out of everything you could of done, why this? Did you want to hurt me as well as embarass me?" When he didn't answer I asked the most painful question. "Do you enjoy hurting me?"

His head snapped up towards me, I caught his eye. "Miley why would you even ask a question like that?"

"I dunno." The tone of my voice got lower. "You just seem to do it a lot, I was wondering if you got a pleasure out of seeing me in pain." I fell onto my bed. My hands running through my hair and I lay back, staring at the ceiling.

"Mi, you've got to understand I was just so mad at you."

I slid my eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"You do understand that, don't you?" When I didn't answer he continued. "It was the only thing I could think of. I wasn't thinking straight and I just wanted to get you back for _everything _you've ever done."

"Like what? What have I done to you?" I whispered.

"The fights, screaming, songs, tears, heartache." He paused. "Everything."

I sat up and watched him. His hands awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes glued to mine. The tears ran down my face, pausing on my cheeks before running to my neck.

"I guess we were both to blame." I admitted.

He nodded in agreement, his eyes clouded with tears. I slid off the bed and onto the floor, leaning against the back of the bed. My legs crossed and I played with my hands. Our eyes never left each other. We watched and memorized every feature. Just sitting there, thinking, watching and re-connecting again. I couldn't help but feel like we were still together. Like it was just one of those stupid, awkward arguements we had, over something so pointless that we'd laugh about it later. Ultimately bringing us closer.

But it wasn't like that. It was different. He had moved on. His heart had healed and now he was with Selena. He was happy whereas I was alone. I was still in love, still with half a heart. I couldn't move on, my heart forbidded me to move on. I tried to, God I tried with everything in me. Nothing worked and I just had to accept that he was the only one I loved and the only one I was ever going to love. It scared me that I may not ever be able to move on. May not ever be fully happy and content again with my life. I would have to live my days faking a smile and I just hoped he'd feel the same. Even a little, to make me feel better. But I knew he didn't and it frightened the crap out of me.

"Do you love her?" I whispered silently. The moon shone brightly through my bedroom window and reflected against his perfect face, my heart melting in the process. He softly shook his head. "Then why make her think you do?" He shrugged slightly. "Did you love me?" I asked as a tear slipped out, running slowly down my face.

"I still do." We sat there in silence. "Do you remember when we scratched our names into the sand and I told you I loved you?"

I nodded softly, remembering the night as if it was just yesterday.

"It was that night when I realised that I would never be able to love someone as much as I love you. It hurts me to know that what we had is over. It hurts me to know that one day you'll move on and find someone else, someone perfect for you. It hurts me to know that I won't be that guy. The way I love you Mi hurts me so much that there are some days I just want to die because you're not in my arms." His finger wiped away the tears that were rolling down his face freely. I crawled over to him, climbing onto his lap and digging my head into his chest.

"Nick." I cried. He held me tight to him, afraid he'd lose me again. "Why's life so difficult for us?" I asked.

"If life was easy then where would all the adventures be?" He told me wisely as he tilted my head up towards his. Our faces inches away. "Miles I love you." He told me gently, his finger placed under my chin. I leaned in, placing my lips onto his.

"I love you too." I said, a small smile appearing on my lips. The door closed slightly and our heads whipped round. We both stood up and made our way to the door, opening it we revealed a broken Selena. She was sitting on the staircase, her arms wrapped around her body tightly. She stood staring into space and I pushed Nick forward. I stayed at the door as he took a seat beside her. Not touching her, not looking at her.

"Lie to me." She begged softly.

"I love you." Nick replied. She took in a deep breath before allowing the tears to fall. I stood there watching, guilt running through my body.

"Nick," she turned to look at him. "When you look into my eyes and see my heart shatter, does it break your heart too, even crack a litte?"

But being the coward he is, he didn't answer. He couldn't, he knew what his answer would do to her. Her hand reached out towards his head and she ran her delicate fingers through his hair.

"If one day I actually start to matter to you, please let me know." And she quietly stood up and made her way back to her room and started to pack. I went over to Nick, helping him up and leading him back to my room. He lay my bed, curled up. I watched him, my heart breaking. He looked so small, alone and afraid. I couldn't help but wonder what he was like when we broke up? If this was with Selena who he didn't love, then what was he like with me? I heard a car pull up to the house I ran to the window, noticing it was a cab for Selena. I ran downstairs and grabbed her arm just as she was about to go into the cab. She pulled me into a hug before whispering, _'take care of him. Finally you'll get to live your fairytale life. I'm sorry for everything and I hope one day we can be friends, but not right now. It's too hard. Thank you.' _And she took off.

I made my way slowly upstairs and noticed Mandy went off to sleep with Taylor and Demi. I walked into the quiet room and made my way over to Mandy's bed. I lay in the dark, tossing and turning for what felt like hours but really was only a couple of mintues. A few more minutes went past and I was feeling ill because of all the different emotions I was facing.

"Mi, will you sleep beside me tonight?" Nick whispered from my bed and I slowly got up and made my way towards him. I lay down, his arms wrapped around me and my head rested on his chest.

"Nick does this mean we're like together?" I wondered aloud.

"Um - " He paused for a moment. "I mean yeah, if you want to though."

"Yeah, I do." I said smiling into his chest.

I must of fell asleep fast because when I woke up the curtains were still open from the previous night, allowing the sun to shine freely into the room. Nick lay peacefully beside me, his chest slowly rising and falling in a synronized pattern. I watched him for a few minutes before getting up and making my way downstairs. No one was up yet, well except for Taylor.

"Morning." I said tiredly as she sat beaming at me. "Whats up?"

"Nothing." She said in a dream like tone.

"Ah I know that 'nothing' someone's got a crush on someone."

"Mhm." She admitted, not caring who knew.

"Is he funny and immature?" She nodded. "Have great hair and is an amazing musician?" She carried on nodding. "Does his name begin in J ? And end in an O and E ?" And she nodded. "Aw Tay Tay. I'm so happy for you." I said pulling her up out of her chair and into a hug.

"And best yet he even admitted he still had feelings for me." I could hear her heart ponding with excitement and I smiled at her proudly. She grinned back at me. Her face lighting up with love and belief.

"So are you's back together again?" I asked, taking a seat opposite her.

"Um, I don't know?" She had snapped out of her dream and was now back to the real world.

"Aw no. Want me to talk to him?"

She nodded in excitement and for a moment I didn't feel like that sixteen year old mega star. I felt like that immature kid who got all her best friends to ask her crush if he liked her. Giggling in private and discussing what the wedding was going to be like, what our kids names were and what school they'd go to. I felt normal and alive and I liked it. No, I loved it! Everything seemed just perfect and nothing was going to change how I was feeling right now. I thanked God for blessing me with this dream vacation and thanked him for all the obstacles he gave me while I was here. I thanked him and told him how it was making me a stronger and better person and that all my faith now lay in his hands.

"But don't make it obvious or anything. Like don't run up to him and be like 'oh my God, Joe. Taylor still loves you and wants to get back together, will you?" She said in a high pitched voice.

"I wont because A) I don't talk like that." I said imitating her. "And B) I'm not like that. I'll drop it in casually, don't worry."

"I wont. I wont." And she went back off into dream land.

Everyone had something to do. Kevin, Mandy and Demi had all gone food shopping and picked up every necessity we needed. Taylor went to tend to the animals, Nick and Joe did clothes washing and I cleaned the rest of the house. Joe had just came out his room as I walked out of the bathroom, I pulled him by the arm backwards.

"You? What's wrong with you?" I said hitting him on the arm.

"I dunno. You tell me." He replied slightly confused.

"You're dumb that's what."

"Okay, thanks." And he began to walk off.

"Oh you think I just stopped you in the hall to tell you how stupid you are?"

"Um yeah?" He really had no clue did he? I swear he should of been blonde, but that would of been funny right? A blonde Joe.

"Urgh. Seriously just ask her out." I shrieked.

"Taylor?"

"Uh no, me?" He looked at me in shock. "Of course I mean Taylor, who else dummy?"

"I dunno, what if she says no?" He looked down in embarassment.

"She wont, trust me." And I left him alone in the hallway with his thoughts.

I walked outside. The bright sunlight making me screw my eyes up and I walked over to the big tree and sat beneath it. I watched Joe make his way over to Taylor and I sat staring at them with a smile on my face. With every word Joe spoke Taylor's face got brighter and brighter until suddenly she draped her arms around his neck and held onto him. He took her hand and led her up to the house and snuck me a small 'thank you' smile and I gave him one back. I closed my eyes and lay there with my thoughts.

"Nice nap?" Nick asked and I opened my eyes to see him standing at my side watching me.

"Haha." And I looked back over to the house, seeing Kevin, Mandy and Demi arriving again. Nick took a seat beside me and grabbed my hand. Playing with my fingers. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. It was so easy being with him, it always had been.

"I like this." I breathed.

"Me too." He responded. "And Mi I swear nothing's going to come between us again. Nothing because I won't let it. I can't stand to live without you, it's just too hard."


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry I've not updated in a while, I've just had my exams and not really been in the mood to write. Hopefully I'm back :) I don't know. I don't really know where to go anymore, so until I get ideas then it'll be really slow updates. **

**This chapter sucks, like all chapters do but I just wanted to update. Thanks to all your reviews, I love them.**

**Chapter 10: Truth, Dare Or End Of Career?**

I stood from a distance, staring at the house. I smiled at it proudly, heck had this house been through a lot? Nick came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder. I slid my eyes shut as he whispered gentle, soothing rhymes into my ears. Instantly catching my heart. A car approaching was sounded and my eyes opened to reveal Kevins car pulling up, with Joe, Mandy, Demi and Taylor all inside. Joe jumped out the car, heading for the boot. He pulled out two bags and ran inside like a girl, the bags whipped over his shoulder.

"He's worse than a girl." Nick whispered as we watched the rest of the group struggle with all the other bags. "Come on." Nick said grabbing my hand and leading my back to the house.

We found everyone in the music room. Kevin and Demi with guitars each, typical. Mandy was on the phone to her other friends back home and Taylor and Joe were discussing what they had got that day.

"Oh my gosh, how cute is that?" Joe squealed as Taylor pulled out this sparkly gold dress she had found in a store.

"I know right? I can't wait to wear it on stage." Then they did some funny handshake. What I would give to live in their world, just for a day.

"Did my brother really just talk in a high pitch voice like that?"

"Mhm. Also he got excited for a sparkly dress. If he didn't have a crush on her I'd be worried." I told him, trying to contain my laughter. I took Nick's other hand and entwined our fingers. I leant my forehead against his, our noses touches and our lips slightly brushing against each others, I was just about to place my lips onto his when -

"OMG?!" Joe screamed. Apparently nobody had borthered to tell him the news. "AHH!" And he ran over to us, breaking us up and wrapping his arms around both our shoulders. "No way. No way. No way. Is that Brangelina? No it's only my favorite celebrity couple like _ever_. NILEY!"

"Joe what the heck have you had today?" I asked.

"Just a can of red bull, some coke, some gummie bears, chocolate and now I'm feeding off a whole lotta love ma bruvva" He said winking at me.

"Okay then." I said taking Joe's arm off my shoulder. "That's not weird."

"So when were you going to tell me fro bro? I mean I knew something was up cause Selena just disappeared and you didn't go to your bed that night and oh my gosh were you with Miley? Oh my gosh did anything happen cause you know bro we got promises to keep and rings to remind us? And bro our parents would be _mad_ and I don't want to have to tell them, but I'd like to be there you know just to - " I stared at him, trying to process what he had just said. Seriously this guy was like a crazy bomb, one bit of sugar and he was off.

"Joe shut up." Nick told him plainly and simply.

"Ew your mean in Tennesse." And he ran over to Taylor and pulled her up, dragging her outside. I looked at Nick and burst out laughing. I pulled him close to me and held him tightly.

"I don't think your mean here." I told him gently.

"Good, cause then I wouldn't be able to do this." He said before setting his lips against mine.

"Yeah so there's this boy and the way he laughs makes me smile and the way he talks gives me butterflies, just everything about him makes me happy. Do you know who that guy is?"

"No, tell me." He whispered, resting his forehead against mine and staring deeply at me with those 'to die for' brown eyes.

"You." I smiled. His lips delicately brushing against mine, sending small tingles down my spine.

"Ew, get a room." Kevin laughed as he walked out the room followed by a laughing Demi.

"I think it's cute Kev." She called after him.

The dark, the stars, the fresh air, the freedom was never good for me. Being alone in all that got my heart and mind thinking and that was never good. Usually it always ended up in myself getting hurt, or people around me. I tried to avoided it as much as possible, but you can't avoid everything. So this was something I was going to have to deal with, like every other problem in life. I had to be the bigger person and embrace it, even though I just wanted to hide away from the thoughts.

"Hey Miles." Kevin said, taking a seat beside me.

"Hey, how are you? We never just hang out anymore." I edged closer to him.

"I'm okay thanks, yourself? And I know. I miss it. I miss you, we all miss you."

I was on the verge of tears, "I missed you's all too. You's were like my second family and then one day I woke up and you were all gone and I thought you's all hated me. I hated myself for doing all that to your family and I'm sorry."

"No Mi." Kevin wrapped his arm around my shoulder as the tears began to spill. "Don't be sorry, you done nothing wrong. We were the one's in the wrong. I shouldn't of wore that stupid shirt, Nick and his persuading skills right?"

I laughed. Nick always knew how to persuade people into doing whatever he wanted. It was his charm and looks, I just never thought he'd be able to use it on one of his brothers.

"But maybe now we can all hang out like we used to? Maybe we could even write a couple of songs together?" Kevin suggested.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Just is everything going to be this perfect?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when we all get back will everything be this way, like it is now. Like me and Nick together and happy, us all like one big family again. At first it may be, but once the rumours kick in everything will end up like it was before and I know that I'm the one going to be left picking up all the pieces. I'm going to be the one most affected. At least you have your brothers to help you out, I have no one. It's so scary and I don't want to go down that road Kevin. I hate it. I've been there before and it's scary and painful and I'm so alone."

"Shh Miley. I promise you I will always be here, no matter what happens between you and Nick you can always count on me." He said holding me tighter.

"I don't want this to end." I whispered.

"I know, me neither. Everyone's so different."

"I know. I missed this Kev."

"What?" He asked.

"This. Us talking like we used to. You were like an other older brother to me and I missed not being to come to you when I felt lonely."

"You can always come to me, please don't forget it."

"I wont." I told him. I wiped away the tears and stood up. "Are you coming back inside?" I asked, offering my hand out to him.

"I think I'll stay out here for a while, infact I might call my parents."

"Okay and by the way, thanks." I said before walking back inside to join the rest of the group.

They all sat on the floor of Demi and Taylor's room, surrounding a plastic bottle and lots of junk food, Joe's idea. I glanced around the group. Taylor and Joe sat bouncing up and down, their sugar level sky high. Mandy sat beside Joe, keeping her distance from him. Next to her was Demi and then Kevin who were engrossed in some conversation about the song they were working on earlier and then I sat with Nick and his arm around my waist. The bottle was spun and stopped infront of me. Taylor's eyes went from that stupid bottle to me, her eyes lighting up in joy and her mouth forming an 'O' shape.

"Ooh Miley, truth or dare?" I glanced round everyone. I hated this game, but somehow I had been forced into playing it by Nick and his eyes.

"Um." I didn't want to pick dare, they'd dare me to do something either embarassing or stupid. On the other hand I didn't want to pick truth, they'd force the hideous truth out of me. "Dare." I whispered in fear.

Taylor placed her index finger on her chin, tapping it slightly as she thought of the best way possible to humiliate me.

"Oh, oh, oh." Joe yelled and whispered something into Taylor's ear causing her to erupt in a fit of giggles.

"Yes!" She shrieked. "Okay you've got to stand outside." I glanced at the window, the only time it rained in Tennesse and my dare was outside. Great. "In only your underwear."

"For how long?" I groaned.

Joe whispered something in her ear, "10 minutes. We'll continue it downstairs when your standing outside."

"Fine." I said shocking the group. I stood up and went downstairs. Everyone grabbed their covers from their beds and wrapped it around their body as we all stepped into the cold night. I watched them all turn their heads as I took my clothes off, wondering why they even borthered. I grabbed a chair from the porch and took it outside, sitting on the steps. The rain hit my body harshly. I shivered in the air. Rubbing my hands quickly over my body, I tried to keep some heat in. Everyone just looked at me then began spinning the bottle again. My head whipped round towards the driveway as I heard rustling from the bushes. Nothing was there. God was I paranoid?

The game continued and finally after those unbelievably long and freezing 10 minutes I was finally allowed to put my clothes on. I hugged into Nicks chest, trying to steal every possible from of heat from him.

"C-c-can we go back in-inside?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, come on." Mandy said and everyone got up.

I ran straight upstairs and jumped in the shower. The hot water scalding my body, but it felt good. I walked out the bathroom and jumped on my bed. It was only ten, but I wasn't in the mood to go back downstairs. I made my way over to the window, watching the rain fall harder and harder. That's when I saw it. An unfamiliar car drove by. Weird I thought. Cars never pass by, this house was in the middle of nowhere. The only people who drove here where the people who lived here, and that was me.

I lay in my bed that night. Thinking about everything, everything but the strange car. I must of fell asleep cause the next thing I remembered was Mandy shaking me violently.

"Miley you've got to see this." She screamed grabbing my hand and pulling me down the stairs into the living room. Everyone sat on the seats, their eyes glued to the figure on the screen and the latest headline on E! news. I gasped out loud, my hands covered my mouth. The tears began to form as I realised that this was just the beginning. It was going to happen all over again. The room began to spin and it all began to fit. The noise and the car. I walked out the room and up the stairs. I turned on the laptop and there they were. The rumours, the pictures and the comments. It was all too much for one sixteen year old to handle. I buried myself under the covers and cried. Praying that God will somehow help me out of this, but my prayers were unfortunately not answered.

--

**If you've got any ideas on what could happen please tell me :) Or any hints on how I could improve I would really appreciate it. Peeace x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Before I start about the reviews and the story, I've got one question to ask you's all .. ****Did any of you expect you'd EVER see Joseph Adam Joesph in a leotard or even heels? ****Cause that was one shocker, definately. Never in my entire life did I EVER think I'd see that image, and now it's etched in my mind (: !!**

**Oh my God! I just got 100 reviews. Thank you, thank you, thank you. You's are the best. It sounds like nothing, wow big deal, but seriously the story ain't even that good buut that fact that you's all leaving reviews just means so much to me. Even the small ones like loved it or update soon mean a lot. It shows that you do like it and that means a lot. Please keep the reviews coming, please :)**

**A/N : at the end about the rest of the story, pleasee readd xx**

**Chapter 11: Fighting The Impossible**

I stared at the object in Mandy's hand and shook my head, refusing to take it. She thursted it further and further towards my body and eventually it was in my hand. I just looked at it in fear. My hand began to shake as I thought of the consequences.

"Hello?" I whispered as I placed it to my ear.

"Miley Ray Stewart, you tell me what the heck you were doing last night outside in the rain and only your underwear?" My dad screamed from the other end, Mandy's head whipped round as she heard every word my father had just said. When I didn't answer his anger grew. "Miley Ray answer me."

"W-we were playing d-dares daddy. That's all." I stuttered out.

"Dares? That's all. So I shouldn't be freaking out because there's pictures of my sixteen year old daughter standing outside in her underwear in the rain with three boys there, not to mention one of them is her ex. I mean why should I be annoyed cause she was just playing dares."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to be a normal teenage girl, I wanted to do things most people my age do. How was I to know there'd be paparazzi there?" I cried. The rest of the group stood at the kitchen door, watching me argue with my dad. After my father hanging up on me and trying to call him back I finally set the phone back to it's orignal place on the counter. Nick wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Why'd you even do it Miles?" Taylor half laughed.

"I don't know, ok? I don't know." I yelled and she took a step backwards and cowered behind Joe.

"I know, I mean we should of been more careful. I mean the paps are everywhere these days, but seriously Miley you shouldn't of done it anyway. You could of got a chill or something or someone could of seen anyone." Demi said.

"Don't anger it." Joe whispered to her from the side of his mouth.

"Real mature Joe." I sneered. "And anyway it was a dare and if I didn't do it, you's would of all made fun of me. Either way I lose and I don't care, I never win in life."

The group had somehow managed to drift off into seperate groups within a matter of only hours. There was Joe and Taylor then Kevin and Demi and Mandy, Nick and myself. Right now I didn't want to be with anyone. I didn't even want to be with myself. Everywhere I went it was headlines. The internet, radio and TV, I just couldn't escape reality. It was all _'Miley and Gray Brothers: Not so pure after all?' _or _'A Niley Strip Tease'. _The comments consisted of the words _hate her_ or _ew slut?_ with the occasional _I still love you Miley _and _She's bound to make mistakes, give her some space. _

This was were I realised just how strong the love of my fans was. How many actually love me and support me and count on me. It made me feel stupid, guilty and selfish. They were counting on me to be the perfect role model, someone they can look up to and say I want to be like her. I closed my eyes. I always took everything to heart, even the nasty comments even though I knew I shouldn't. You can't help it, it's natural and human. It's the impossible and you can't fight the impossible.

The door creaked open and small thuds were heard as they made their way over to me.

"Why does it always happen to me?" I whispered, watching Kevin below in the garden on the phone.

His arms wrapped around my waist and he sighed before answering. "I don't know."

"It's not fair Nick." I moaned.

He gently kissed my jaw line, "I know baby, but I'll be here for you. I promise."

"Promise me something else?" I turned to face him.

"Anything."

"Never promise anything to me, please. It hurts too much when it's broken." I begged.

He just shook his head, "I can't, because then I'd be breaking the promise by promising to you." I laughed slightly at his bad joke. "There's that smile." He said running his finger over my lips. I pulled him into a hug, burying my head in his chest.

"Will my life ever be normal again?" I mumbled.

"Yeah."

I wasn't convinced, and neither was he. I held on tighter to him and just wished it'd all be over.

I sat with my hands in my lap. My gaze was kept down and I sat in silence as everyone around me was engaged in some sort of conversation. It was just so unreal to me. Joe bumped shoulders with me and I looked up to see him giving me a small comforting smile. I forced a smile out and looked back down at my hands again.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Mandy whispered aloud.

"Well our parents think it's probably best if we go home and try and get our - " But he stopped and I looked at him.

"Your image clean again?" I finished for him.

"No Miley, I didn't mean it like that."

"No I know exactly what you meant and thank you. Your just like your brother, making promises and then break them. What happened to you'll always be there for me, but was that only in private? Not when it was a problem which was known world wide, well thanks. I now know who to trust and who to go to when I have a problem." I gulped. "You know I actually believed you when you said you'd be there for me, but all you Gray's are the same. Making promises, but never coming through with them." I dug my head into my hands and silently burst into tears.

"Are we going home?" Joe asked.

"Yeah." Kevin whispered.

"Aw no, I was having fun." Joe hung his head in disappointment and I heard Taylor beg him to stay in the background.

It was happening all over again. I had just gotten them all back and now I was losing them all. Why did I even borther to try and be their friends again? Their friendship hurt so much and was it really worth all this pain and ache? Because at the end of the day I was always the one who got the worst end of the stick. I was the one who got bashed and dissed on the internet and they were the ones who came out without a mark on them.

"You know maybe you's should go home and sort this out. Maybe you could keep that promise to me and explain how it wasn't my fault. Maybe Joe you could tell them that it was your idea." I suggested.

"I-uh .. " Joe stuttered.

"Please? You've got to help me, I can't deal with this on my own. I need help. I need _your_ help"

"I guess I could." Joe whispered.

"What? Joe, no. You can't, you'll get in even more trouble. The band will suffer." Nick blurted.

"So what? You're going to leave me to suffer alone? Gee thanks Nick."

"No listen Miles, I didn't mean it like that. I just. I don't know anymore." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"No I know what you meant. You know Nick when I first met you I was like wow, he's special. He's different and you were, but when it came to choosing between your family and heart you never gave it a second look. You always choose family and do you know how that made me feel?" He shook his head. "Unwanted. Just once I would like you to choose me over your family and I know it sounds selfish, but you said you loved me. I know that if I had to choose I'd choose you because never in a million years will I ever love a boy like I love you Nicholas." I pulled my knees up to my chest and watched as Nick allowed the tears to fall.

Mandy, Demi and Taylor sat in shock. That was an image they never imagined they'd see, Nick Gray crying and over a girl.

"But you know what, I don't care. Defend yourself and leave me to deal with this on my own. See if I care. I give up fighting for you guys, I can't handle it. Us being a couple isn't working out, I'm sick of being the one having to handle everything in the relationship. I'm sick of being the bad guy. I can't even handle being friends with the three of you's. I'm constantly fighting to keep you's close to me, none of you's make an effort to see if I'm okay and I can't deal with it. I want friends who'll be there for me, no matter what. Friends who I don't have to go to the ends of the world just to keep. So go home and forget all about me, see if I care."

I walked over to the back door and pulled it open. I stepped out into the darkness and screamed. I screamed and screamed. I kicked the plant pots over and ripped out the grass. I threw the garden chairs about the garden and just let my anger out. I climbed up the tree house and saw my guitar sitting there. I grabbed it and climbed back down again. I threw it over my head and paused before I allowed my arms to swing back down, the guitar smashing into the ground.

"Miley." They screamed, trying to grab my arms. "Mi, stop!" They yelled, begging me to stop.

"Why should I? My life's over. Music means nothing to me now. It's not a passion anymore. I hate it! I hate it! I hate him!" I cried. "He said he'd be there for me, he promised. They all promised. Why do I mean so little to them? I do everything to try and keep them close to me and they just take advantage of me."

"Miles stop it. They love you, they all love you. You know that, I know you do and what do you mean music means nothing to you. Music is your life. Just stop talking all this crap." Mandy screamed, shaking me violently.

"I hate him. I hate him. I hate him." I yelled, trying to kick and punch myself out of Mandy's grip. "I hate him."

"I know you do." Mandy lulled, pulling me into a hug.

"My life's over. I wish everything would disappear. I wish I wasn't famous. I wish I didn't meet him and didn't fall in love. I wish I wasn't alive." I whispered as the tears fell.

"Miley don't talk like that. Think of _everything_ that's happened because you became Hannah Montana. Most of them are advantages with the slight disadvantage. Think of all the people you met, all the things you've done and seen and you're wishing you weren't even born because of a couple of pictures. That's not the Miley I know and love. What happened to the Miley who could fight anything, who ignored what other people said about her because at the end of the day she had people out there who love her and support her. What happened to the Miley who was living her dream and happened to make a few small mistakes along the way, but when those mistakes happened approached them with her head held high?"

"She's right here." I mumbled.

"Yeah she is and she's going to deal with this problem. She's not going to need the help of those three stupid boys in there because she's strong enough to handle it on her own. Isn't that right?"

"I guess so."

Mandy smiled at me, then grabbed my hand and led my back to the house.

"What's happening Mandy?" I asked as we headed back.

"What do you mean?"

"Like are we going home?"

"We don't have to, but we can if you want."

I shook my head, "No I need to stay a bit longer. I can't deal with everything right now."

"That's what I thought." She laughed.

I went up to my room and began to slowly run a bath. I sat on my bed. The laptop sat in front of me, haunting me to look. I slowly opened it and my finger hovered above the power button, but I slammed it shut again. I wasn't going to give in, well not right now. I lay back on my bed and covered my eyes with my hands. I tried to cry, but I couldn't. I felt nothing. I was beyond low. I lost best friends, fans and love. All in one night.

A small knock on my door was heard.

"Come in." I groaned.

I heard them softly approach me and I rolled my eyes as I recognised the sound and smell of the person as they took a seat beside me. Playing with a small section of my hair, then they ran their hand up and down my arm in a soft, comforting way.

"What do you want?" I said, refusing to remove my hands from my eyes. Refusing to look at them.

"We're staying a bit longer to sort everything out and I just need to talk to you." A small amount of time passed before he finally spoke again. "Miley look at me." He begged, removing my hands from my eyes and pulling me up and into his lap.

I clasped my hands as he held me tight.

"I'm sorry what I said was stupid and dumb and selfish and pathetic and I don't know. Everything. I wasn't thinking and I didn't mean it like that. Miles I want to be here for you and I will be, I promise you and I know you don't want to hear me promise you anything, but this time I'm going to try. I really am because I swear to god I can't lose you again."

"Nick don't make this harder than it already is, please."

"Please forgive me Miles? Please." He begged.

"I-I don't know. What you said really hurt me Nick and it wasn't just about tonight. It's everything you've did. Everything you've said about me when you're with your friends, every promise you've broken, just everything Nick. I just can't forget it and forgive you like that. Tonight you pushed me over the edge and I don't know if I can really probably trust you and count on you. I need time to think." I pushed my way out of his grip and went into the bathroom where I collapsed on the floor. I curled up into a ball and held tightly onto my knees and screwed my eyes shut, trying to block out his pleas from the other side of the door.

It was over. It was all over. Everything I worked for, everything I loved - all gone.

--

**A/N: Right so I totally forgot what the note was meant to be about because I wrote it earlier, went out and completely forgot. **

**It could be something about this ;**

**I really want to know what you's all want to read (: .. What would make it better? What you don't like? Anything ..**

**Should something happen when they go back home and promises are broken ? Or Miley decides she can't be a superstar anymore? Or will Nick keep his promise and defend her? Or should Selena come back and mess everything up? Any ideas .. ?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews :) I had wrote this chapter then someone left a review and I really liked the idea so I re-wrote it and I hope you like it x**

**Chapter 12: Leaving You Behind**

"Perfect." I muttered as I read what was on the screen. Seriously could this situation get worse? Not only was I apparently 'stripping' for my sort-of boyfriend and his brothers, but now I had anger problems. Honestly, the media were crazy. I looked at the screen again and re-read the headline.

_Miley's Smashing Words._

Underneath was the night in pictures and videos. The smashing of the plant pots, the kicking of the fences, the throwing of chairs, the smashing of a guitar. The yelling and screaming. The words. The painful, painful words. Only meant to be heard by Mandy, God and myself, but now? The entire world.

Suddenly my bedroom door flung open. There stood Nick. His arms by his side, his hands clenched into fists. His eyes glittered with tears of fury.

"You wish you hadn't met me and fallen in love with me?" He asked hurt. "And we take advantage of you? Since when?"

I didn't answer. I sat there, staring at him and allowing my tears to descend.

"God dammit answer me Miles!" He screamed.

I cowered backwards. "No, no. I was just - "

"Just what?" His voice grew louder along with his anger and frustration. "After everything we've been through, you wish you hadn't even met me? Well you know what I wish I hadn't met you either, yeah that's right. I said it, happy? Cause I'm exstatic." And he stormed off slamming my bedroom door shut.

His words cut through my heart like a knife. The wound was deep and nothing would help it heal. I lay on the floor, my heart bleeding. I was slowly dying and I just wanted it to be over. Since when was life so complicating? What happened to dreaming and falling in love? What happened to all the childhood innocence and fun? Now it was all work, work, work and I couldn't handle the stress.

I stood up and ran round the house yelling his name. I found him in the kitchen, surrounded by everyone in the group including both our parents. I didn't care, he needed to hear what I had to say.

"You know what Nick I actually do mean what I said last night. I wish I hadn't met you because if I hadn't then I wouldn't of loved you, I wouldn't of had my heart broken, I wouldn't of been persuaded into sending you those pictures, they wouldn't of been posted all over the internet, I wouldn't of lost most of my fans and I wouldn't be in this situation. So yeah I wish I hadn't met you because then my life would be some what normal." I screamed.

Everyone stared at me after my sudden outburst. Nick rose slowly and crossed his arms.

"Really? It's my fault. Let me see, who's fault was it we broke up, who's account was hacked, who didn't delete her send box, who actually took the pictures and who decided to do the dare? Oh wait, that was YOU!" He yelled back.

Joe put his hands over his ears. "Will you's please stop fighting?" He begged.

"Will you please stop fighting?" Nick mimicked. "Stop sucking up!" He screamed in his face.

"Right both of you's outside, NOW!" My father shrieked.

We both sulked out the room and stood with our arms crossed, not daring to look at each other.

"Now what is going on?" He asked as Nick's father stood beside him. "Miles?"

"He's a two-faced, heart-breaking, two-timing, promise-breaking, lying jerk." I muttered. "Who promised he'd always be there for me and would love me forever."

"Okay and Nick?"

"Miley I stand by that promise, but I can't if pushing me away and keep acting like this. You're making it hard for me."

"And you're making it hard for me." I turned to face him. "Nick I can't be in a relationship with someone who isn't willing to run the extra mile for me when I need it. I can't deal with the stress of our relationship and with the current situation if you aren't willing to help me out in it. I can't continue to love you if you don't prove to me that you love me too, saying it just isn't enough all the time."

"Mi, I do love you. I love you more than anything in the world and I want to be there for you. I can't sit back and watch you go through this alone, I want to be there for you and hold your hand, but you won't let me in. I would do anything for you Miles, anything in the world. Just give me another chance, please?"

I slowly shook my head, "Not right now. Not after everything you've said and done. I'm sorry."

And I walked out of the room and back upstairs and began slowly packing. I just needed to get home as soon as possible. Get away from here and leave behind all the memories; good and bad.

I heaved my suitcases down the stairs and into my fathers car and ran back into the house and into the arms of my three best friends. I headed back out to the car and pulled my knees up to my chest and closed my eyes shut as we drove to the airport.

The next thing I knew I was walking out of the airport and into the noisy streets of LA. I was home. When we finally arrived back home I went straight to my room and to my bed where I lay and cried. It was just like the day we broke up all over again. Somehow I knew I was the one coming out the most scarred and broken.

The days went by and I had locked myself in my room, away from any sign of humanity. There was a sharp knock at my door and I yelled for them to enter.

"Hey." They whispered as they crawled under the covers beside me. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Yeah sure, sure." She paused. "I've missed you. When is the old Smiley Miley coming back?"

"Never." I replied.

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" She turned to face me.

"I can't do it anymore." I said just loud enough for her to hear. "I can't do any of this anymore, I give up. It's too hard."

"You can't stop living your dream because of this." She said.

"Demi it's not about me living my dream anymore, I've done that. It's now me fighting Hollywood and I can't handle all this publicity and everything. I'm not even me anymore, I've changed so much because of everything that's happened and I just want my old life back. I don't want this anymore, it's too hard. I can't have fun doing what I love without being critisied." I bowed my head down.

"Come on don't do this. You can't give up on everyone. Acting and music's your life, are you really willing to drop everything you've earned and worked for just because of one small thing? That's not the Miley I know."

"But the problem is I've changed and so have my dreams. I've been forced to grow up too fast and when I did, everything about me changed. Suddenly singing and acting wasn't a passion anymore, it was my job and it's gotten too hard for me. I just need a break from it and that's what I've decided to do."

"No Miley, no. Please don't. You can't."

"I have to." I whispered.

"Okay and I'm not going to tell you what you should and shouldn't do, but please Mi just seriously think about what you're considering to do."

"I will Demi, but I really don't know what there is to think about. I've made up my mind and I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise to me." She said standing up and making her way to my bedroom door. "It should be your fans and everyone out there who loves you and looks up to you who you should be saying sorry too." She opened my bedroom door. "Just think about it Miles. Goodbye." And she walked out closing my door behind her.

I hated it when she was right. I knew she was, but it was my decision and I had already made up my mind.

I reached out for my phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Oh God Miley, thank god you called. I've been so worried about you, everyone has. What's up?" They rambled.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just I don't know." I admitted. Why did I even phone her? Actually I did know, I just didn't want to admit it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked concerned.

"Mhm." I murmured as the tears began to fall. Great. "It's just, I miss him."

"I know you do, he misses you too."

"He does?" I cheered up a little.

"Yeah. Everytime I go round Joe is trying to drag him out of bed. I've not seen him in clothes ever since he got back, infact come to think of it I don't think he's even left the house."

"Tay I can't take him back, you understand that don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah I do. I understand what he's done to you, anyway we've got to do something soon!" Taylor exclaimed. "Maybe we can write a song together about what's happened?"

"Oh yeah see the thing is I can't do that anymore. The whole music and acting thing. I need a break from it."

"What? No! You can't." She screamed.

"I'm sorry. It's not definate yet. I just need time to think about everything, but I just want my life back to normal." I told her. "Can I talk to you later Taylor, I've eh got to do something." I lied.

"Yeah sure, I love you Mi."

"Love you." And I hung up, throwing my phone onto the floor.

Why was this so hard? I knew I shouldn't be giving up on everything because of a guy and a few nasty comments. I had fans who loved me, who saw me as a role model. Some role model I was, running away from something because I was too scared to confront it. I hated life and it's complications. Why was it so difficult? I had made some pretty stupid mistakes in my life. One being leaving Nick behind in Tennesse, but I didn't want to make any more. Was giving up on my dream going to be another stupid mistake? Or would it ultimately make my life better? How was I ever to know? Would there ever be a sign showing me what path to choose? I need help and fast.

And it was times like these I went to the one person who had all the answers - my father.

--

**Eeep! Who saw the Niley news on twitter and the clip of Before The Storm ? :D**

**Who's a huge Niley fan ? *waves hand madly* **


	13. Chapter 13

**Firstly I apologise for the time it took me to update, the suckiness (is that a word?) of this chapter and the dreadful length. I'm sorry.**

**I want to thank you all for leaving a review, you's are all amazing and I love you and I have one question to ask 'seriously, this story?'**

**Secondly this chapter is for zoe-jordan, who is super super amazing :) And we're having these awesome little chats and you should read her stories cause they rock! And so does she :D**

**... **

**Chapter 13: Losing True Love For A Second Time**

He was right and he always was.

I sat on my bed and looked at the photoframe which sat on my bedside table. I knew it was the right thing to do and no one would ever change my mind. I reached out and grabbed the picture and looked at it, a single tear splashing onto it with a small sound. I threw it under my bed. It was just to hard to think about him right now.

I began to slowly pack. Back to Tennesse, again. The place where I could live my life without being a teen pop sensation. The tears fell with every item I placed in my many suitcases. There was too many memories and it was going to be hard letting them all go. So from now on it was me and my daddy. My mum, brothers and sisters were all planning on staying behind. They had too many dreams and friends to leave behind, but they'd have the occasional vists of course. I wouldn't be able to live without them and they wouldn't be able to stand not seeing me and my daddy. We were all just way too close.

The final days in LA were the hardest days of my life. Having to say goodbye to all the new friends I had made. Having to say my final goodbyes to my best friends and family. I watched them from the back window of the car as we drove down the street. Them all in tears. Mandy, Demi and Taylor all holding each other as they watched me leave behind everything I had worked for. So this was it. I was giving it all up. I could hear the rumours now. What they would say. Who they would blame and I knew it would all come down to one person. Nick.

I didn't want him to feel like he was the blame for me doing this, because even though in a way he was, he wasn't the main reason. Losing your true love first time is hard, but losing him for a second time is heartbreaking. No it's worse than that. There aren't enough words in the world to describe how it feels losing your true love for a second time.

* * *

I watched the house come into sight. It was hard to believe it was just a couple of weeks ago that I was back here and having the time of my life. Now here I was broken, scared and alone. It was unbelievable how much people could change within a matter of days, how fast your emotions change and how drastically your life can change.

"Are you okay bud?" My father asked as I slowly walked up the path and into the house.

"Yeah. Yeah." I said nodding my head. I grabbed my bags and ran up to my room. I dumped them on my bed and walked to the room Nick last slept in. His strong scent stunned me and I walked over to his bed and lay beneath the covers.

Right now I just needed to let my weakness take over me. I needed to act like a normal teenager and do whatever I had to to get over him. I ran my fingers over the pillow where his head last lay and closed my eyes. The sheets were pulled up to my chin. His scent was so strong it was almost like he was there and if I thought hard enough I could almost feel his soft, gentle touch. I could almost hear his soothing voice and I could almost see his angelic face.

This time I wasn't going to go running back to him because at the end of the day I was always the one who got hurt. I learnt that the hard way. If I ever saw him again I would handle myself so much better. I wouldn't allow myself to get caught in his hypnotising spell. He wasn't going to get me back and he wasn't going to break my heart again. This was end of our fairytale and he just had to accept that.

* * *

It had been two weeks since I had moved back home. People were beginning to notice that Miley had disappeared. There were news reports and headlines on sites wondering where I had gone to. The fans left me heartbreaking messages on twitter and myspace asking if I was okay? What had happened? Was I coming back from wherever I was?

I slammed my laptop shut and threw my phone which was constantly ringing against the wall. He kept trying to phone me. Wasn't he getting the message? I didn't want to talk to him or see him. If I did I would of answered, but after twenty nine attempts he didn't get the hint. Actually make that thirty. My hands ran threw my hair and I sighed before I pushed myself of the seat and made my way outside to the stables.

Ever since I had been here I had to have something take my mind of everything, something to keep me going through the day - my horses. I began riding again, badly at first, but eventually I got better and before I knew it I was riding just like how I did before I ever became the famous Miley Stewart. Today I didn't take my beautiful horse Prince out. I sat in the stables with him and watched him make every movement. I stroked him gently and sang to him. He was the only thing that ever heard me sing. I never sung for my family or friends, it was always far away from reality. Where no one could hear me let out my emotions. It was only me and my guitar.

* * *

"So what's new?" I asked as the four of us sat gathered in my room. Finally they had all managed to take time out of their busy schedule to vist me.

"Not a lot, I'm working on a new album!" Taylor told me proudly.

"And I'm just working on Sonny With A Chance right now and promoting my new album." Demi said.

"The Beach Girls are just in the studio and we're doing a few shows here and there." Mandy told.

"Wow. Congratulations and I can't wait to hear it all." I told them truthfully. "Seriously Demz I've heard some of your new stuff and it's sounding awesome!"

"Thanks Miles, anyway what's up with you?" She asked grabbing a pillow from my bed and not just any pillow. His pillow.

"Not that one." I yelled, yanking it out of her hands and placing it gently on my knee. My fingers ran up and down it's cover softly and I smiled to myself.

"Okay then." Demi said grabbing another one of the bed.

"Mi what's wrong?" Mandy asked, sensing something was up.

"Nothing, it's just this pillow is special to me." I whispered.

"That's the one he last slept on, isn't it?" Taylor asked me quietly.

I nodded slowly. The tears began to develop in my eyes and I felt stupid and pathetic. Seriously it had been well over a month now, coming up for two, and I still wasn't over him? What was wrong with me?

"You're in love, it's going to be hard to get over him." Mandy said, almost as if she was reading my mind.

"Yeah. Miley I was at his house two days ago and he's still not over you." Demi told me getting up and sitting beside me, wrapping a protective arm around my shoulder.

"Same here Mi. He's a mess." Taylor paused and began to consider if she should really continue. "Just talk to him."

My head whipped round to Taylor's direction, "I can't. Well not right now anyway, maybe later on in the year, but right now I just want my old life back and my old life didn't include him and our complicated relationship. So tonight can we talk about everything besides him?"

"Agreed." The three girls all said, their hands in the arm.

"Okay, great. So Taylor how's things with Joe? Still going strong?" I teased.

"Yes." She said, her head down in embarassment.

We spent the night in laughter, just like the old days. Forgetting about each others popularity. We all seen each other as immature dorks, not famous role models. I couldn't believe how much I had missed them. I had missed Mandy's wise words, Demi's adorable laugh and smile and Taylor's blonde moments. I loved hearing all the crazy Hollywood stories. The backstage stories and what happened in the recording studio. Hearing their new songs and how they became inspired. Who was the inspiration for each word sang.

Somewhere far, far away in the distance lay a broken hearted boy with only a guitar as a comfort. He lay and cried into the comfort of his pillow, hoping that the next day would bring him some hope, but after losing his own Destiny Hope it seemed he had nothing left in his life.

--

**Follow me on twitter ... loveloveloveXO :) !!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews, I love them and I can't believe how many I've got. I love this site and I have met some amazing people and I just want to thank fanfiction as corny as it sounds ha :) **

**So I might have more frequent updates, and that's a might! Only because I've sort of been house bound :( And I'm not allowed to dance for 4 weeks and I hate it!**

**Review please ? And the next chapter shall hopefully be up before I go on holidaay.**

**Chapter 14: Finding Strength**

I lay staring at the ceiling. Why was I the luckiest guy in the world, but yet when it came to love I was terribly unlucky? Right now Miley was more important to me than living the dream.

Joe invited himself into my room and threw his body onto my bed. I lay with my head buried deeply into my pillow and felt the bed weigh down at the edge where he sat.

"Get out." I mumbled.

"No can do fro bro. I've been sent up here with orders to get you out of bed and downstairs for a family outing." Joe said, whacking me hard on the back of the knee.

"Leave me alone. I'm not going anywhere." I said, my hand flying in the arm trying to hit him back, but I couldn't find him.

"Come on you can't stay in here all day feeling sorry for yourself. I know she won't want you to spend your life like this. She'll want you to move on and be happy. Show her how strong you can be because right now I know she'll be weaker than you and if she see's you and your strength maybe, just maybe she'll have some strength left inside of her to come back." He told me wisely. I raised my head and glanced at him. Since when did he get so smart about relationships? "Yeah, I can be deep."

"But I blew it, again. As if she'd give me a third chance. I was lucky enough to get a second and then I acted like a stupid, immature jerk who thought about nothing else except himself and now I've lost her forever." I sat up and crossed my legs while Joe did the same.

"You love her right?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, more than anything."

"So why aren't you doing anything and everything to try and get her back? Because that's what the old Nicholas would do."

"But it's different." I whispered.

"How the heck is it different? What is so different about this time than the other times you tried to get her back?"

"Because it's so much more complicated and plus you don't know how it felt being rejected all those other times. You don't know how horrible it felt knowing she doesn't want you back, so don't you dare try to talk to me about love and tell me how to go about it because you just don't understand. No one can _ever _begin to understand the love I have for her. No one will ever be able to know just how much I really do love her and how much it hurts to see her go and move on." I said, the tone of my voice getting louder and louder.

"Okay, sorry just think about it." He pushed himself of my bed and left the room. I threw my body down backgrounds and allowed my head to bounce of the pillow and land with a small thud on it again.

Maybe Joe was right, maybe I should just get on with my life. It was obvious that what we had was too special and burned too hot to survive. It was never going to be perfect and maybe I should just accept that. She obviously did. I hated it when my brothers were right.

I slowly got up and got dressed and headed downstairs. The family all gathered in the living room, waiting to see if I'd show and were pretty suprised when I did. We arrived at the restaurant and awaiting for an arrival of a celebrity were the stupid paparazzi. The bright lights and cramped space was all too much for me. I tried to smile, but it was just to hard. I had to focus on getting inside and faking a smile at the same time. Questions flew from every direction about Miley and our secret trip away. Kevin placed a protective hand on my shoulder and directed me inside the restaurant. Their were whispers and stares from families with young children.

I threw open the front door and ran up to my room. I slammed the door shut and lay on my bed, my head buried in my pillow. I missed her, God I missed her. I heard the door open and footsteps making their way over to me.

"Nick you can't keep hiding in your room whenever you're feeling low." Kevin said as he took a seat on the bed next to me. I mumbled into the pillow. "Whatever happened to the guy who made that speech telling all his fans that they were able to find hope when you felt that life couldn't go on."

"But I can't. I've lost all hope and I don't want to find it." I said turning over and facing him.

"Be strong for her, for everyone. Prove to your fans that even you have complications and heartache in life and when you do you can hold your head up high and deal with it. That you're strong and that they can be too. Show them all that there is a light in the end of the tunnel and Nick just inspire them to be able to move on. That is one reason why everyone out there loves and supports you, because you show them that even during your weakest times you can be strong."

"You're right Kevin, but I can't. I just physically can't. I tried tonight, I really really did try. It's just too hard."

"Hey I didn't say it would be easy and I didn't say it would be tonight, this week, this month or even this year. It will get easier to show strength, trust me. I've been through this, possibly not as bad because I've never been in love, but it will. Trust me." He rubbed my back in a comforting, protective older brother way and gave me a small, friendly smile. "I'm always here for you bro."

"Thanks." I replied forcing a smile back.

He got up and walked out the room, closing the door quietly on his way out. I crawled under my covers and pulled them up to my chin. My body wrapped itself inbetween the sheets. The tears ran down my face silently, staining my perfect white pillow. Muffled voices were heard outside my room. My name was getting mentioned a lot. I placed my hands over my ears and screwed my eyes shut, trying to block out the real world. I had to disappear from it all. I was sick of people fussing over me. Sick of people telling me to move on. I was sick of everything. It was something I had to deal with on my own. Nobody could tell me how to feel, how to move on and who to love.

It was wrong, but an undying need. I had to know what she was doing and how she was coping. The page loaded and I couldn't believe what I was reading. She had just disappeared? But why, how? Then it all came rushing to me - I was the reason. I slowly closed my laptop shut and pushed it aside. I was the reason she felt she couldn't stay in LA anymore. I was the reason she had left most of her family and friends behind. I was the reason she was sitting somewhere alone with no one to tell her she was going to be okay. I was the reason she had gave up on her dream, just so I could live mine. Typical Miley, thinking of others before herself. She never understood that in life sometimes she had to be selfish and let herself go before others.

I felt guilty. It was because of me and the stupid jerk I am that she wasn't out there being able to do the thing she loved. The thing she was born to do. Instead she was sitting back home in the comfort of her bedroom, alone and unhappy. She would be sitting there praying for God to help her out, praying for him to rescue her if it was possible in anyway and leaving the fate of her dreams and life in the hands of Him. I had to write her one last goodbye note and this time it would be sent. She had to know how I felt, how I will always feel and how much she means to me. How I will forever be here for her, how she will be the only girl I should truely love and how she will always have a piece of my heart. I had to let her know that everytime I hear the word love I wince in pain, knowing I've put her through so much misery and all of it because of _our_ love. I had to tell her one last time and remind her never to forget that I really did love her.

--

**How exciting has June been? All this Niley news, it's just waay too much. June is definately Niley month aha! **

**Also I want to say the zoe-jordan is the luckiest girl on earth, and read her stories cause they're my favorite.**

**Revieews ? And follow me on twitter .. loveloveloveXO **

**Peeeace x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Final Goodbyes**

The letters flew onto the kitchen table one by one as I flicked through them. I didn't even know why I borthered looking, there wasn't going to be one for me. I tossed the rest over my shoulder and left the room. It shouldn't bug me, but it did. Why hadn't he contacted me? Did he not care? Would he really rather protect his image than do everything to get the girl he supposedly loved back?

I sat on the porch steps, like I did every other day. I sat and sat all day, watching the driveway just hoping someone from back home would vist. Waiting for him to arrive and hold me closely and tell me how much of a jerk he was and how much he needed me, but he never arrived and then everyday I would go back inside when darkness fell and cry myself to sleep, holding his pillow close to my heart. This day was different to others. This would be the day I would cry harder than I ever had. The day when my heart would officially break. The day when suddenly my life stopped, when everything I lived for had truely gone forever.

I sat with the envelope my father had given me. I heard his footsteps go back inside the house, giving me some privacy. I flipped the envelope open and slipped my fnger underneath the seal. The thin piece of paper fell out and into my shaking hands. The handwriting instantly my heart crack, and then with every word I read it broke more and more until there was nothing left.

_My beautiful Miley._

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

_I love you now. I loved you then and I will love you always. Don't forget it and I hope you can forgive me for everything. This is for the best. Not just for me, but for you. For everyone. It may not seem like it now, but trust me one day in the future, near or distant, you'll realise that what we had is just something to learn from and hopefully you'll find a love better and stronger than ours and I wish you all the luck. I'm sorry for everything, and please don't stop living your dream because of me. I could never live with myself, think about it. I will never forget you, I never could. You are my everything and you will always be with me._

_Nick x_

I was so low I felt nothing. There was no tears, no pain - nothing. He had caused so much pain previously that this was nothing.

I carefully folded the letter in half and placed it back inside the envelope. What was I to do now? My life would be empty. At least not knowing what was going to happen kept my days moving. Now I knew it was over I had nothing left and that hurt me the most. My life was over and I was only sixteen. I had gave up everything I had lived for, everything but him and now I had lost him. I had nowhere to turn to, no one to talk to. I was alone, heartbroken and only a teenager.

I threw the letter to my side and angrily folded my arms across my chest. So that was it. He wasn't even going to bother to try and get me back, not even in the future. He was just going to leave it like that. He ruined my life and now he was wishing me luck on finding love. I didn't want him back, but he could at least try and fight for me. I was somewhat disappointed.

"What do you want him to do?" The familiar voice asked me from the other end of the line.

"I don't know. Apologise for everything." I paced my room.

"He did. What were you expecting Miles really? You say you don't want him back, then why are you so disappointed he's telling you to move on?" Mandy asked me, but I refused to answer merely because I didn't know the answer. "Mi, what's going on?"

"I've just mucked up everything. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm back here alone with nothing to do and all I can think about is him. Why can't I forget about him?" I fell backwards on my bed.

"Maybe you don't want to?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. She was right. Mandy was always right. "I don't know." I whispered. "I mean I gave up everything and all he's done is write me a letter saying move on and sorry and telling me not forget that he loved me. Why isn't he doing everything possible to make sure I live my dream again? Why is he not doing everything to make me happy again?"

"Because Miles if he came to help you and then left again, he'd have to come back again and again. Each time he'd have to pick up your broken heart and maybe this time he's going to leave you alone, knowing how much pain he's caused already. It'd be too difficult for you, even for him to come back. You've got to think about him and how he's feeling. He's doing what he thinks is best for the both of you's."

"You're right Mandy." I closed my eyes and heard her gentle laugh echo out of the phone.

"I always am, amn't I?" She giggled.

"Sure, sure." I muttered. "And Mandy thanks."

"Not a problem. If there is anything else just phone me up okay, but right now I gotta go. Just call me whenever, I love you Mi."

"Love you too. Bye." I hung up and threw the phone on my bed. I sat up and looked at Nick's pillow that lay perfectly beside mine. I had to move on, or slowly attempt to. I picked up the pillow and carefully placed it on the top of my wardrope. I shut the door, locking in his scent that held the key to the memories I lay and thought of every night before I cried myself to sleep. I was going to be a better Miley, a new Miley. I was going to be stronger, more independent. I didn't need love or boys. I was just going to be that girl with the guitar. I was going to just love music and nothing was going to stop me. I wasn't going to be Hollywood's new star. I wasn't going to be followed around by flashing cameras, I wasn't going to have millions of fans coming to support me at concerts. It was going to be me and my guitar. That was all I needed.

I spent the day hiding and removing everything that gave me flashbacks of our time together. Soon my room was almost empty. The pictures, presents and everything which had a story behind it - gone. I walked into the bathroom and stared at my complexion. I turned the tap on and began to scrub my face. The make-up ran off, revealing the real Miley Stewart, the small town farm girl. I dried my face and walked over to my wardrope. I pulled out a pair of cotton shorts and a white shirt, not the designer kind. I replaced my expensive pumps for my cowboy boots. I stared in the mirror. A different Miley, a content Miley.

I sat on the porch steps again. This time I wasn't waiting for anything, I was there to think. A cool breeze hit me and for once I didn't care that I was here on this farm with only my father who was away working all day. I didn't care that it was just me the whole day, I was happy. I had made myself happy. I didn't how long for, but right now I was just going to enjoy it. I was going to move on just like he said. I was going to make him proud. I was going to show him how strong I was without him, how independent I could be.

--

**What do you thiiink ? Niley will be together soon .. maybe :D !?**

**Follow me on twitter .. loveloveloveXO **

**Thaaaaanks x**


	16. Chapter 16

**I have a new one-shot and I really need your help with it. Please tell me how to improve it because after the summer I've got to hand it in to my teacher perfect and I know it's not. Thank you :)**

**Chapter 16: 5 Months On**

I sat nervously backstage. My hands began to shake and I could feel the pulse of my heart getting faster and faster. I had never been nervous about a show, so why now? Sure I hadn't performed in five months, but I needed a break from performing - or that's what I thought I needed. Truth is I just needed a break from society. I needed to escape everything and be alone trying to fix the messed up thing I'm ashamed to call my life.

I glanced around the room and immediately shut my eyes. One thing came to mind when I thought of this place - Miley. She was now everywhere I looked and I just couldn't let her go. This place held so many memories of her and they had me trapped inside this tiny room, haunting me. It contained the good times and bad. The arguements, break ups, make up's and laughters. It was here where we performed together when our relationship was at it's highest peek. It was here where we first said 'I love you.' It was here when I realised that I never wanted to spend my life with another girl. But it was here where we had a major fall out. It was here where I thought I had lost her forever and it was here where I hoped I'd see her again.

The band began to play and suddenly all the nerves had gone. Everything seemed so simple now. The complications had gone by the soothing sound of music. All my troubles had disappeared and finally I was able to move on from this pain. It was true that there was light at the end of the tunnel and I was very close to coming out the other end. I began to sing, letting all my emotions out in the song.

The screams echoed around my head and I glanced out into the crowd. That's when I saw it, or more like her. I screwed my eyes up, trying to look closer at her. So looked different, but it was definately her. I think. I ran to Joe tapping him on the shoulder and pointing out where she was, but she had gone.

"Who?" Joe mouthed as the next song began to play. I shook my head. She wasn't here. What would she be doing here? Of all places.

I couldn't get the image out of my head. She had changed. Her hair was darker and shorter, lying perfectly just above her shoulders. Her face was flawless and natural, just how I liked it. Her eyes still lit up and her smile was just the same. She was screaming and cheering for her 'brothers', well her two older brothers anyway. It had to be her.

We ran off backstage. Demi's song soon died down as I slammed the dressing room door shut behind me.

"What's up Nick?" Kevin asked as I flew onto the black leather couch.

"Nothing." I shut my eyes, hoping they'd get the hint that I wanted to be alone. I needed to be alone.

"Tell us. Something's up, you've been acting weird on stage all night after you pointed into the crowd." Joe took a seat beside me and Kevin followed him, sitting on my other side.

"It's just I think I saw Miley." I cautionly opened my eyes and glanced up at my brothers, my eyes begging for help.

"As is Miley Stewart?" Joe asked a confused expression painted on his face.

"No." I paused as he sat pondering about what other Miley it could be. "Of course Miley Stewart." I yelled.

"It can't of been. I mean people would of noticed her." Kevin rubbed my back.

"She was different though. It didn't look like it, but it was." I rubbed the back of my neck and threw my head backwards, hitting it of the back of the seat.

"How was she different?"

"Her hair was shorter, much shorter and it was darker. She had no make up on, but it was definately her. Definately her eyes and definately her smile."

I didn't notice them talking to me. I didn't notice them get up from the seat. I didn't notice them leave. But I did notice the familiar laugh coming from behind the door. I shoot upright as the sound hit my heart. There was someone with her and I knew just who that someone was. Her best friend - Demi.

What did I do? Do I go out there? Do I just leave her? Would she want to see me?

I reached the door and opened it afraid. She was gone. They were both gone and my heart sunk. I had missed her, but at least I knew it was definately her. There was a final call for me and my brothers to take to the stage to perform our last song and I slowly made my way, every once in a while I would glance back hoping to see her, but I didn't.

I begged Joe and Kevin to go somewhere else, anywhere but the dressing room. I had to be alone. I still loved her, but I would never have the guts to tell her. I wouldn't even have the guts to go up and say a simple hey. So instead I locked myself in the dressing room and lay around like the pathetic jerk I was. The door to the dressing room opened and I knew it wouldn't be my brothers because they were under strict rules that if they entered I would kill them. I didn't want to look. I wasn't sure if it was because I couldn't care less who it was or if I was afraid to look. I lay in a ball on the couch, forcing my eyes shut. As the door slowly closed, a small breeze creeped into the room, sweeping the scent up my nostrils. I froze. Miss Cherie Dior, it was her. I lay there, not daring to move, not even daring to blink or move my eyes in that matter. She didn't move either. We were both paralysed and completely terrified. The sound of our racing hearts filled the room and cut through the awkward silence between us. I began to slowly stand up and look at her. Her eyes shone with pain and hurt. They were full of anger and hatred and I knew why she was here. She was here to start another arguement and this time she wasn't getting away with blaming it all on me. It was fine for me to say it was all my fault, but she had to take some blame. I stood there watching her and thinking to myself _bring it on._

"Hi." I said, narrowing my eyes. I heard the thoughts run through her head. I didn't want to fight with her, but I knew she came for a fight and that's what she was going to get.

To my suprise she burst out into laughter, shaking her head.

"What?" I asked confused and astonished.

"Same old Nicholas, acting as if nothing has happened. Acting as if he's done nothing wrong and he's the innocent one." She placed her hands on her hips, her lips in that beautiful pout what I missed.

Now it was my turn to shake my head and burst into laughter. "You're being ridiculous."

"Me? I'm the one being ridiculous? How the heck am I being ridiculous?" She shifted her weight beneath her feet.

"Because I've done nothing wrong. I wasn't the one who ran away from everything and everyone, I amn't the one who gave up on my career and dreams, I'm not the one who left her family and friends behind. I was the one who sent you a letter apologising for everything. I was the one who took the blame and I was the one who had to tell you to move on and be strong."

"But you did give up on your career. This is the first time you've performed in months and it was only because your brothers persuaded you to. So don't you dare call me ridiculous because I gave up my career and dreams because I know for a fact you were about to do the same thing, the difference is I knew what I wanted. I had everything planned out and I wasn't the one being pathetic and stupid, locking himself in his room. I moved on. I lived the life I probably would of had if I hadn't become the one and only Miley Stewart."

I had no response. She was right and she knew she was. She carefully folded her arms across her chest and licked her lips as she watched me rub the back of my neck and run my hand through my hair.

"You're right." I whispered and looked down at my feet. I knew she'd be jumping for joy, I knew she'd be rubbing it in my face and I was just going to take it all. I didn't want to argue anymore. I had had enough.

"Nick." She took a step closer. "I'm sorry, for everything."

I looked up at her and saw her make that adorable awkward, embarassed facial expression. I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't know how to react to this situation.

"And I'm sorry for what I'm going to say." She continued when I didn't react. "But please can we move on. I don't think Niley will ever last. I mean at one point I really thought we were meant to be, but obviously we are and maybe we shouldn't mess with fate again. I'm sorry and thank you for everything." Then she turned on her heel and left the room. I watched the door close behind her and then I thought I was going to die. I whispered her name one last time and suddenly everything came into focus and I knew my life would never be the same. A single tear ran down my cheek.

"I love you." I breathed out.

--

**Review please :) .. Also please follow me on twitter, I'm going to start tweeting about what's happening in current chapters and asking for ideas on what you want to read .. loveloveloveXO **

**Thannnnnks x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Starts With Goodbye (Carrie Underwood)**

I stood in the hallway. My head turning left and right, my mind wondering what direction to go in. So that was possibly the worst mistake I had ever made. Why did I even go in that room? Why did I even agree to come here tonight? I knew he'd be here, I knew I'd bump into him, but yet I took the chance. It was stupid and pathetic. I turned on my heel and walked towards the exit, making my way to my fathers car. I wanted to go. I had to go.

Flashes and screams were heard from behind the exit door. My hand hovered above the push bar. I wanted to leave, but I couldn't. As far as everyone else knew I was miles and miles away. If people found out I was here, in the same building as my ex-boyfriend it would be all over the internet. I didn't want all the publicity anymore so that's what made me turn back around and head back in the direction I came from. I ran down the hallway as the usual disney stars who appeared at these concerts noticed me, yelling my name. I ran and ran, right into the arms of safety where I collapsed - Mandy.

She lead me into the dancers dressing room where I fell in heap onto the sofa. I didn't cry, I didn't laugh. Infact I was relived, in a way. It was an odd and confusing feeling. I felt like, finally I had his permission, he heard it straight from my mouth, I can now move on. I can date other guys, I can try to forget about him. Try to somehow find another love, even though I had been told timelessly: "_you can love more than one in your life but there is only one love of your life."_ I knew that Nick was the only _real _love in my life, and he always would be. That part sort of scared me.

"Miles. Are you okay?" Mandy asked, kneeling down on the floor.

"Mhm." I nodded my head and glanced up towards her.

"What's wrong?" She tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear and got off her knees and crossed her legs. I smiled to myself. That's one thing I loved about Mandy, she knew when I really needed to talk and she knew it would take me quite some time and she'd be happy to sit their for centuries, waiting for an answer.

"I-I talked to him." I whispered to her. I had no idea why, no one else was in the room, but it felt like a secret. Like only she should know, nothing else in the room should hear us.

"You did? What did you say?" She whispered back, playing along.

"I told him that we should both just move on." I paused for a moment. "Was I being stupid? Should I have said that?"

"I don't know Miles, but I do know that you's have both been through far too much. You's have both seen the bad side of love, and no teenager should ever see that so you know maybe it's for the better, for now anyway. I mean who knows what's going to happen in the future right?" She let out a small, comforting smile.

"Do you think we'll ever be together again in the future?" My eyes pleaded for the truth.

"I hope so Mi. I really, really hope so. You's are perfect for each other and I know neither of you will ever find love like this again."

"But Mandy, what if we don't? What a wasted love, right?" I rolled my eyes.

"No it was not a wasted love. Think of everything you've experience, everything you've seen and everything you've learnt because of this one love. Think of everything you've achieved and every memory you have. Just think this whole relationship is just one huge lesson. You've learnt many valuables things from this love. Many things people will never learn or experience and look at you 16 and already know them."

"But I don't. I can't think of anything I've learned."

"Not know, but later in life you will. Trust me." And I did. I trusted her with my life.

"My life is over." I rolled over onto my stomach, burying my head in a pillow.

"Don't think of this as the end of your life, think of it as an end of an era." I shut my eyes. I hated Mandy's wisdom. She was like my own personal Oprah. "Look Miley your now at a crossroad, you can choose any path you want. It's gonna be hard, you're going to hurt and yes there is going to be tears, but you have to let him go for now. You have to move on with the rest of your life and you know sometimes moving on starts with a goodbye."

"Will I stop hurting soon?" I mumbled. My hair fell over the front of my face and Mandy rubbed the back of my hand soothingly.

"You will, it will take time but you will."

I lifted my head of the pillow and sat up. Mandy took a seat beside me and placed a friendly arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks Manderz. You're the best." I smiled, wiping away the tears that had somehow managed to escape with the back of my hand.

"I'm always here." She laughed, pushing me slightly.

I walked out of the dressing room, feeling a lot better after the chat with Mandy. God I loved her. I mean who didn't? She was the most perfect, pure human being ever created.

"MILEY!" Taylor screamed from the other end of the corridor. She began to half run, half skip over to me. Her arms waving about above her head, a big goofy grin painted on her face. I laughed at her childlike antics.

"Taylor!" I yelled back, running up to her.

She embraced me in a super big hug. Her arms wrapped tightly around my body and I hugged her back.

"I missed you." I told her.

"I missed you more." We pulled away. A single tear fell out of Taylor's eyes. "Are you back?" Her eyes lit up.

"No." I shook my head. "I'm sorry." I said as her face fell.

"Oh, okay." She stopped and we stood and watched each other. Taylors name was announced, asking her to make her way to the side of the stage.

"Good luck." I smiled, giving her a quick, comforting hug.

"Thanks. Will I see you again before you go back home?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, don't worry. I will need to see you again."

I walked around backstage, thinking about everything - love, life and friendships. It was all so confusing. I was scared and alone. My heart had been broken and the only person who could ever understand how I was feeling was the last person I wanted to talk to. The person who I was trying to depend less on. The person who had caused all this confusing and pain. He was the person I wanted to go running back to, even if it made me seem weak and pathetic. He was the person I needed in my life. He was the thing which kept me going. The thing which kept me alive each and everyday and now he was gone. I was scared in soon I too was gone. Part of me already was. The famous side. The lively side. The side everyone knew and loved - gone. I was a nobody, with nothing. I didn't have a life purpose anymore. The purpose was gone along with my career, heart and dreams. I gave up on dreaming big, reaching high. I gave up on everything. I had a new attitude to life. I stopped seeing the world in the way I used to. I stopped believing in true love and fairytales. I stopped writing music because I had nothing worthwhile to write about. Everything was gone. I couldn't write a song about emptyness. It wouldn't be a song. It would capture my life beautifully, yet the music and lyrics would be scary. Not just for me, but for everybody. It would frighten people about the dangers of love. It would stop them from trying to search for their soul mate. Most importantly it would make me even more terrified than I already was.

I sat in the audience, thankfully unrecognised. Their music brought tears to my eyes as the songs were so pure, so true, so beautiful. Nobody sitting here would ever know how much pain and tears went into that song. Nobody except me. Not even his friends, not even his family, not even his own brothers. They were all away celebrating Christmas Eve, but he had locked himself in his room. Trying his very best to make not only himself feel better, but that one girl who he had hurt so much - me. I watched him closely. Feeling somewhat proud of him. He had never sung this song in public. Everyone knew who it was about and if he did then the rumours would be dropping like flies. He was always scared of what people thought of him, scared of what people would write about him. He was always scared incase fans believed the rumours, no matter how good or how bad they were. He wanted them to know the truth and only the truth, but sometimes they had to be protected from the truth. We all do. No matter how exciting, scary, bad or confusing it is.

He looked down towards me. His eyes shone with hurt and they begged me for forgiveness. I looked away quickly, unable to stare into his pain. Then he stopped playing. His hand stopped struming, his fingers stopped moving from chord to chord, his voice went silent - he just stopped altogether. I glanced back up towards him. The band stopped too, whispering in confusion. Joe ran over to him, whispering words of wisdom into his ear but Nick didn't hear. He was focused on one thing - me. I was terrified. I couldn't move. My body was paralysed as I began to think of what he was about to do and I knew exactly what; something stupid. Our eyes interlocked and I begged him to stop. Begged him to apologize and carry on with the song, but he didn't listen. He never did. Always so stubborn, same old Nicholas.

"I'm sorry." He stumbled on his words. His eyes wandered around the crowd nervously. "There's something I have to say to you all. Actually something I have to say to someone."

**AUTHORS NOTE:**** I really don't want to do this, but the views are going down :( So I would really like 10 + reviews before I update again, just so I know people are still actually reading it. I hate doing this, but it's on the list of over 30 alerts and I'm getting less and less reviews and views of chapters .. The people who review every chapter are just amazing, thank you and please keep it up.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Wow. Thank you EVERYONE who left a review, favorited the story or me and added either me or the story to their alert list. Thank you. It was amazing. I woke up this morning to 37 emails in my inbox and all apart from 2 were from fanfiction. Seriously thank you and please keep the reviews coming, I really enjoyed them. Also do you think you can help me get to 200 reviews before the story ends ?**

**A special thank you to zoe-jordan cause she is always first to review and her reviews make me smiley :) , dhscheercutie13 cause your review made me smile big time, courtneydangerjonas2038 thank you for your reviews, all of them and happy (late) birthday :D and finally thank you to theresonly1thing2do3words4you for the idea of Miley leaving the spotlight and everything and for your review. Also a HUGE thanks to everyone else :) **

**So this chapter is for everyone out there reading my story and favoriting it and reviewing it !!**

**Chapter 18: You've Gotta Hear It To Believe It**

"I-I." He stuttered, overlooking the crowd. They stood ready to support the boy they dreamed of marrying one day. Silence filled the room and scared not only the lost boy on stage but the broken girl in the audience. His eyes moved from right to left, looking for something or someone to give him approval to continue. He dropped his chocolate brown orbds down to the ground, trying to steady himself and then looked up, locking eyes with mine.

I was terrified. Not only for me but for him. What was the consequence of this going to be? No one knew. I didn't know. He didn't know. His band didn't know. The fan's didn't know. There was one thing we did know. It was a make or break moment. This could either gain them more fans, more support, more love or evidently it could break them up. It could disrupt their fan base. Turning everyone against them. It could be the end of the innocent and pure Gray Brothers.

"I'm sorry." His voice cracked as for once he told the honest truth and nothing but the truth. "I'm sorry for destroying your life. I'm sorry for wrecking the relationship between your family and friends. I'm sorry for being the reason that you had to give up on your dreams. I'm sorry for turning so many people against you. I'm sorry for being the main cause of all those rumours and I'm sorry you had to read all those comments that was said about them. I'm sorry that I can't be apart of your life anymore because of my immature actions." Tears sparkled those dying eyes. They shone less and less with every word.

"I want to be there for you forever." He continued. "I want to sit up with you all night in your backyard talking about life and reminiscing on our past. I want to hold you through thunderstorms and protect you. I want to wipe away your tears when we watch your favorite films, no matter how much I can't stand them. I want to be the person you run to with your guitar, exclaiming that you've wrote a new song. I want to be the inspiration to your songs. I want to be the reason your eyes are shining bright and your smile is as radient as ever. I want to go on bike rides with you and do childish things. I want to be that teenager madly in love again."

Everyone awed, their eyes followed Nick's line of direction. His line of direction straight to me. There was gasps and aplauds as everyone began to release it was none other than the famous Miley Stewart. Their were screams and boos as they released that _'Niley' _was infact true and not another Hollywood rumour. My book and interviews describing our_ 'little' _relationship wasn't enough for these fans. No, they were Gray fans. They had to hear it from their heros mouth to believe it.

I was being shoved forward. I was getting closer and closer to the stage. A bodyguard pulled me up against my will. I fought back, well I tried to fight back. The next thing I knew I was staring deeply into those dark eyes and they were staring back.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, my head falling to the ground.

He took a step closer. The suspense was building up around the stadium. Everyone was on the edge of their seat. Honoured that they got to witness this _'Niley' _moment. My eyes rose and once again I was memsmerized by his beauty. We stood on the stage, awaiting for the someone to say something. I played with my thumbs awkwardly.

"I still love you." He told me softly in his soothing velvet voice.

"And I still love you." My eyes glittered.

It was awkward. Nobody really knowing who should make the first move. I looked around me, everyone waiting eagerly for something to happen. I took a step forward pausing before I continued. My steps quickened until I was in his arms once again. I rested my head on his chest, hearing only his breathing and heart beat. The applauds that were echoing around the stadium was silent to me. His arms wrapped tighter around my body and he rested his head on top of mine.

We were ushered backstage. Many boos were heard as the bodyguards lead us to our parents. Their facial expressions were netrual, so we had no idea what to expect. We were taken through the long corridor, past everyone's dressing rooms. They stood at their doors watching us, whispering and murmuring about what was going to happen.

We walked side by side. Not touching each other, not looking at each other, not talking to each other - just following our parents. We went past door after door, round corners and down more corridors. This building went on forever. Finally we reached a small room.

There was a long table and chairs sitting round it. We were ushered to take a seat, preferably ones next to each other. We sat at the head of the table together, looking down on our parents. They shook their heads in disappointment and we were astonished. After everything they said, it was all lies? All the comforting words about how we'll be together and now they were frustrated at us? Our lives were confusing as it is without them making it worse.

"Where do we begin?" All three of them stood up and paced the room. "You're on, you're off. You argue and tell each other it's over and then you Nick, go and tell the whole world that you want to get back together." His father stopped and stared us down. "I give up on trying to protect you's."

"Protect us from what?" Nick yelled, standing up slowly. His hands curled up into fists. I pushed him back down into the seat.

"From the rumours what are going to be said, the pain what you's are both going to have to go through again because I know that you's will break up again."

"I don't care about the rumours and so what if we break up again? It's nothing to do with you." His arms were folded across his chest and he slumped down in the chair. I sat cowering back, playing with my fingers awkwardly and my hair covering my face.

"It has everything to do with us." His mother piped in. "Because we're the ones who have to comfort you and deal with the bad side of it. Not her - " She angrily threw her finger in my direction. "She doesn't have to see you go through all that. We're the ones who have to get you back on your feet and we're sick of it."

"So are you going to 'protect' me from every relationship I have?"

My father sat down, his head buried in his hands. Nicks eyes wandered from both his parents.

"Well no but - "

"But just Miley." No one said anything and I rolled my eyes. "Why?" His voice was quiet and fragile.

Silence filled the room. Everyone watched each other, pleading for someone to say something, but nobody wanted to talk first.

"Please let us have one more chance." He begged them. His hand reached from mine under the table. He gave it a gentle squeeze, assuring me that we were going to walk out this room stronger than ever and somehow I believed him.

"I don't know." His father took a seat across from mine. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and looked up at his wife for an answer.

"Honey do you really think it's for the best?" His mother asked us in a small tone.

"Yeah, please." He paused before he whispered, "I need her."

"Miley?" My father spoke for the first time since we entered the room. His eyes cut through me.

"Please daddy. This is the only thing I want now." Tears gathered in my eyes as I sent multiple prayers to God.

"Really baby?"

"Yeah, please."

He stared at Mr and Mrs Gray, knowing they wouldn't appreciate what he was about to do, but he had to for his baby girl. "Okay." And a smile lit up on the two love struck teenagers which helped bring joy to her daddys face too.

"Could you's please leave the room while we all have a talk?" Mr Gray asked, eyeing my father down.

We left with our hands in entwined and smiles taking over our faces. As we closed the door the beginning of an arguement was heard between the two families. Nick led me back to his dressing room where he asked his brothers to leave. Infact it was more like threatened his brothers to leave.

"Nice to have you back in our lives. We really missed the death threats." Joe said as he placed a hand on my shoulder before he was pushed out the room by Nick.

We sat on the couch with our arms wrapped around each others torsos. I dug my head into his chest and closed my eyes. What if his parents had convinced my dad that _Niley _was a bad idea? I screwed my eyes up tighter and held him closer to me. I couldn't lose him again. I couldn't. I had spent so long getting over him and then by some miracle I got him back and this time I couldn't let him go again - I wasn't going to let it happen. As stubborn as it sounded he was mine and nobody could tell me any different.

"It'll be okay." Nick whispered. He rested his head upon mine.

"You promise?" I mumbled into his shirt.

"I promise. Nothing will come in between us."

And I put everything I had into believing him.

--

**Ok so there's only going to be a couple of chapters till the end and basically those chapters will just be describing what's happened .. like a couple of months later. It might just be one chapter :'( But I have an idea for another story so yay! And of course it's Niley and a bit of Jaylor 3 ! So please please please when I upload that read and review it please xxxxxxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: So so so sorry about the lack of update. Here is the final chapter. Thank you EVERYONE who read and reviewed it :) It meant A LOT to me. Thank you.**

**Also I have a new story called When Worlds Collide, please could you read and review that? Thanks.**

**Chapter 19: Epilogue**

I sat and watched the clock, the seconds moved slower than usual. My legs began to shake as I impatiently waited for that knock on the door. I stood up and flattened my dress and began to pace the room while my father stood watching me worried.

"Calm down darling," he told me in his strong southern accent. I just shook my head and walked over to the mirror that hung from the wall in the living room and I checked my hair and make up for what must have been the one millionth time.

"Where is he?" I moaned walking over to my father who stood laughing at me in the kitchen. "He said five and it's now quarter past."

"Calm down, he'll be here." He reassured me and I took a seat back on the couch where I began to watch the clock tick slowly.

Half five. Six. Half six. Seven …

When it reached half seven I trudged upstairs with my heart falling behind. I fell face down onto my bed and rolled onto my front and stared at the ceiling. Nothing. I felt absolutely nothing. No disappointment or hatred, I had almost expected it. I pushed myself further up the bed and crawled under the covers. He didn't have something more important to attend, he hadn't stayed back later at the studio, he had just forgotten and I knew it. I couldn't believe how stupid I had been, believing him that we were going to be okay again. Believing him that it'd work out. I couldn't believe I put all my faith in him, now I was left with none.

The long curtains that hung in front of the door leading to my balcony blew as the wind hit them and it sent chills through my body. I pulled the covers further up and shut my eyes. I lay fully dressed but I didn't care. I just wanted to sleep and forget it had ever happened for a while.

Small thuds echoed around the room slightly as someone approached me. I didn't open my eyes or give any indication that I knew they were there but they knew I knew.

"I'm so sorry Mi," he whispered, standing at the bottom of my bed. I took a deep breath and rolled onto my side, my eyes remaining shut.

"You forgot, didn't you?" I breathed.

"I'm sorry." He took a step closer and my eyes opened and I sat up to face him.

"Forgot? Our first date since we got back together and you forgot. Do you know how that makes me feel Nick?" I asked, folding my arms sharply across my chest.

"Mi," he started but stopped. Not really sure what he was going to say.

"Just go," I said turning my head away as tears gathered in my eyes.

"Please don't do this," he begged.

"I'm sorry but I can't have a boyfriend who forgets a date when he makes it." I drew a breath, trying to stop tears that had managed to slowly form from falling.

"What are you saying?" He whispered. The fear and regret heard in his voice and his eyes had shut almost in an attempt to shut out what was happening.

"I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry." I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head upon them and the tears began to fall.

"Miley no. You can't do this, please." He sounded weak and fragile. I had broken him, he had broken me - we're both equally broken, needing each other and depending on each to other but my faith in him was lost and I wasn't sure if I could trust him to mend me and my broken heart. I had already gone through a lot, my soul couldn't take anymore. I had to stop damaging myself, stop hurting others around me. Stop being so selfish and stop wanting everything to go my way.

"I still love you, but I can't keep on loving you. I can't keep having my heart broken, my trust in you fading and my faith getting lost," I told him truthfully.

"But you can't keep running."

"I have to," I paused and wiped a stray tear. "For now. Until my heart has been pieced back together."

"Miley, you can't do this to me – to us. I will always love you and I always have. You've got to give me another chance, these days have been so hectic for me and a lot of things have slipped my mind," he placed a comforting hand onto my shoulder and I melted beneath him.

"But you can't keep letting me off the hook because I might get the sense that it's okay to run away from my feelings."

"I promise you I won't allow that to happen," he knelt in front of me and placed his hands upon my knees. "Because I love you." Happiness danced in those chocolate brown orbs and I smiled absentmindly as I watched them glow.

"And I love _you."_

Love was like a song. A beautiful melody: inspiring you even through the hardest times. My Prince Charming was my song, my favourite song. His words and passions helped me through the highs and lows. His lyrics and meanings behind them mended every broken inch of my heart and he as the creator gave my life a meaning. Our love was my favourite track – a track I'd forever have on repeat.

**The end :) Thank you thank you thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed and read and everything'd this story. It meant a lot. Thanks.**

**Please review this and my new story When Worlds Collide. **

**THANK YOU :D xxxxxxxx**


End file.
